


In My Time Of Need

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutting, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, Loving Marriage, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: After losing her beloved husband, Severus Snape two years ago, Hermione is devastated, unsure where to turn next in this sad chapter of her life. All of her kids are grown and moved out of Spinners End, which has long since become a tomb of the past for her, good and bad. But when Severus's cousin Lucius Malfoy reaches out to her in friendship, and offers to see her from time to time, she finds herself growing more and more attached to the handsome blonde wizard, and as she feels her cold heart start to thaw, she fights with herself as to the rightness of moving on with the one wizard she never expected to have a heart: none other than Lucius Malfoy himself..
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The Ministry owl arrived late at night, on a rainy Sunday half an hour before Harry and Ron arrived to give me the worst news of my life: Severus Snape, my first real love, my best friend, and the father of my children Brandon and Richard, was dead.

I invited my two childhood friends into the parlor, and they sat down as I had the house elves bring us tea. I was wearing a modest black satin robe over a simple white satin nightgown, and my hair was a complete mess.

"Hermione," Harry said carefully, "I'm sorry to have to come here to tell you that the mission against rooting out Yaxley's gang failed, but--"

"Snape was like super brave, Mione,' really. He got us out, and told you not to worry," Ron put in. Harry elbowed his auror partner hard in the ribs.

"Thank you, Ron! Can you go back to headquarters? I will handle this," Harry said sharply.

"But Harry--"  
"Now."

"I...Yeah, I'll go. I'm so sorry, Hermione," Ron said sadly as he used my fireplace to go back to the auror office.

When Ron was gone, Harry finished his tea, and set his cup aside. He took my hand in his, and said softly, "Hermione, Snape fought bravely, very bravely. Ron was right, he got us out of the old Riddle mansion before Yaxley's goons could overwhelm us, but I..." Harry began to cry. "Gods, Hermione, they didn't just kill him, but they beat him to a bloody pulp."

My hands trembled as I tried to drink my tea. It fell through my fingers and crashed to the ground. "Oh, gods!" I sobbed. "Oh, Harry, my gods, I know my sons are grown but Bran just had a little girl, and he was looking forward to Severus visiting the new baby."

"You knew didn't you?"  
"The owl arrived before you did."

Harry nodded, his face sad and remorseful. "Of course. I know you loved him, but he's gone, and I know that nothing can bring him back, but you have to try to live for your sons, Mione.' They need you."

I nodded, but I just couldn't process the loss quite yet. Severus Snape, the man I first met as my teacher, and who I never thought that I had a chance in hell with, the man I slowly fell in love with over the years, was dead. Dead by his former comrade's hands.

"Thank you, Harry," I mumbled. "For being the one to tell me. I know that Ron would have mucked it up. I suppose that you can't tell me the particulars of how it happened."

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes." I had to know. For some reason, I wanted that level of closure by knowing exactly how my husband died. "Please, Harry. I deserve to know how my husband was murdered."

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, you know that we brought him on as backup for taking down Yaxley's gang initially, right?"

"Yes, go on."

"Well, we hit them discreetly as Snape suggested, but Ron, being Ron just charged in there and got himself captured. Why, I don't know. But I think he did it as a way to distract the deatheaters from me and Snape getting the drop on them. Hermione, he was fierce in protecting us, truly. I had never seen such bravery in my life, and I thought he was brave when he spied for Voldemort on the Order's behalf.

"Anyways, they took us all captive, and Snape agreed to stay behind, if only they would let us escape, since he was the target of these last attacks. I insisted on staying behind, and watched as they hit him all at once with crucios, and his own invented curse sectemsempra. If Kingsley and the other aurors didn't show up just in time, I would be dead as well."

"Can I see him?"  
"It...Hermione it's gruesome."

"I don't care!" I snapped. "What if you lost Ginny?! Wouldn't you want to see her body? I don't expect you to understand, but I need to see Severus. I need the reality that he is dead and gone. Please, Harry."

Harry sighed in resignation. "I'm not supposed to show you the body. Nor was I supposed to tell you what actually happened. The official story is going to be that it was an accidental death, and minimize just how heroically Snape died."

I got up and began to pace restlessly. "Of course, they will minimize it. My husband will always be maligned by many in the eyes of the public. Not even the Order of Merlin medal is enough for them. Even my sons have gone through their share of bullying when they were at Hogwarts, even though they were in Slytherin."

Harry nodded. "I understand. Well, get dressed and I will take you to the morgue. Do you need to call your sons?"

"Yeah, just let me get my phone."

I rushed upstairs, glad that I had something to occupy my mind instead of wallowing in my sadness the way I felt like doing.

I called up first Richard, and he answered in a sleepy voice. "M-Mom? Wha..." He yawned loudly. "What's going on? It's like 5:30 AM."

I took a deep breath and said, "Honey, I need you to come to England. Your father...he...um, well, he's dead."

Richard breathed heavily. "Fuck. Was it that fucker Dolohov? Or Yaxley? I'll kill them both and--"

"Shut up, Rich!" I snapped. "You will do no such thing. Under no circumstances do I want you seeking revenge for this. I need you back here in England right now. I don't care what whorehouse you're laying your head down right now."

"Mom, for the billionth time," Richard explained. "I'm a Dominant at Trixies in LA. The girls come to me to...you know what? Nevermind, I am _not_ going to go into full details about my job. I am part owner of the club, and I make a damned good living. So, judge me all you want, but dad didn't have a problem with my job."

"Girls still pay you for sex."

"Ugh, they pay the club. Big difference. I'm leaving now, alright? I'll be there in say, five minutes. You want to call Bran, or do I do it?" Richard asked. I could hear him in the background putting on clothes.

"I will do it."  
"Okay, I'll see you soon, mom."

Richard hanged up on his end, and I scrolled through my contact list. My thumb hovered over Lucius Malfoy's name before continuing on to Brandon Snape, my second born, and much more gifted at his father's ability to compartmentalize his emotions, due to his legilimency and occlumency skills.

Brandon answered on the second ring and he said wearily, "I had a feeling about this. Is dad available to be viewed?"

"Yes."  
"Okay, I will call Uncle Lucius."  
"Bran, really that's not--"

"Mom, it _is_ necessary. Look, I get it. You've never seen eye to eye with the Malfoys because of your own past, but mom, Lucius and dad were like brothers, he deserves to be informed of his oldest friend's passing."

I wiped at my tears. I had no wish to see the Malfoys, but my son spoke the truth: Severus and Lucius were like brothers, and my son's godfather.

"Very well, call them," I said with resignation. "I am going to the Ministry now."

"I will tell Rose now."  
"Thanks, Bran."  
"No problem. Love you, mom."  
"I love you too, son."

I hanged up, and then turned off my phone. I got dressed and tamed my hair. I didn't bother with makeup, I was a grieving widow now, after all. Why should I look perfect? I had lost a big piece of my life, so my appearance should reflect that.

When I was ready to go, Harry was waiting for me, and he was talking to my son Brandon. Brandon dressed in black wizard robes that looked almost exactly like Severus. The sight hurt my heart, but I never said so, because I was now working on autopilot by this point. We all used the floo network one by one, and as soon as Harry led us to the morgue, I met with Richard.

Both sons hugged me tight, and we did not speak, there was no need to, after all. Draco and Lucius Malfoy soon met up with us, and the tension was tense until Lucius approached me and embraced me tightly.

"I came as soon as I could," Lucius said sadly. "I would have been there, but Severus insisted that he could take care of it. Do you want me to come with you to identify him?"

I didn't want to be anywhere near Malfoy senior, but I knew that Severus would have wanted him there, so I let him around me for my husband's sake alone.

"Yes, he would want you there," I replied. "Just...just don't touch me. I don't trust you, and I'm not ready to forgive you for the war."

"Understood. Are you ready?"  
"No, but I have to be."

Harry led us into the sterile morgue, and that was what made me break into tears upon seeing Severus's body at long last...


	2. Body Identification: Lucius

As Severus was unveiled to the hips, the handsome blonde wizard wanted to puke from the sight. Deep lacerations were carved deep into his cousin's once perfect porcelain skin, and his face was beaten up to a bloody pulp. Hermione stood beside him looking numb, and on autopilot. Hermione took out a handkerchief from her purse and wiped up Severus's forearm, where the Dark Mark was tattooed and marked him forever as a deatheater.

She kissed the Mark, and took Severus's limp hand in hers and kissed it. "You stupid, brave man," She murmured. "I didn't ask for you to be a damned hero, I needed you here with me."

She kissed her husband's lips for the last time, and that was when she broke down in tears. He moved to comfort her, not sure what to do, or how to act in that moment. He laid a hand on her lower back, but she turned around and slapped him, hard across the face.

On the second hit, he caught her hand midstrike and said gently, "Hermione, stop. Please. I loved him too, he was like my brother, but he is gone. Do you hear me? And there is nothing that can bring him back, nothing. He wouldn't want you to fight me."

"What do _you_ know what he wanted?!" Hermione snapped, her eyes blazing with hatred. "By all rights, it should be you lying on this table. You could have done something about those thugs, but no, I had to lose my husband, and--"

"Shhh," Lucius soothed. He grabbed her, and held her close in his arms. "Let it out, I'm here for you. Breathe, little lioness. Breathe." Hermione beat her fists against his chest, sobbing her eyes out, but he ignored that as he felt himself crying for his little brother, his cousin.

Severus and him were like two peas in a pod as soon as he saved the lonely black haired boy from drowning in the Black Lake at Hogwarts. But when they found out that they were cousins on his mother's side once removed, they bonded as true brothers. They were both only children, and often faced issues of great loneliness, because of it. He understood Hermione's loss far better than even the rest of the family knew, and that was why he needed to see Severus in the morgue just as desperately as his wife.

Hermione soon calmed down, and Lucius used her handkerchief to wipe at her tears.

Harry Potter arrived and cleared his throat. "Madame Snape?"

Hermione shoved Lucius off of her, which hurt his feelings, but why he couldn't say. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Do you identify this body as belonging to that of Severus Snape?" Potter asked officially.

"Yes, I do."

"Thank you. There are a few release forms for you to sign, and you will receive the body after an autopsy is done," Potter continued, still in that official tone. "You have our deepest condolences on your loss, Madame Snape."

Hermione nodded. "You can bring in my sons now, Harry."

Brandon betrayed no emotion on his face, but Lucius could tell that seeing his father dead on a slab in the Ministry of Magic's morgue disturbed him. Richard, being more emotional, began sobbing upon seeing his father's dead body. Draco wept, but betrayed no other emotion besides that. He found that he was proud of his son for his self control.

"Draco, get Richard out of here," Lucius piped up. "This isn't the place for a break down."

Draco nodded. "Okay. Are you staying?"

He nodded. "I have to. Thank you, for coming Draco, it means the world to me."

Draco scoffed. "Spare me the fake platitudes, dad. I'm here for Uncle Severus, not you. Do you need me to get you anything, Min' while I'm here?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'll be okay with your dad here." He felt an illogical stab of jealousy as he watched his son hug his cousin's widow. Odd. He didn't catch what they murmured to each other, and it didn't really matter, because it wasn't his business; he was here on business, and business alone.

When Draco left, they soon concluded their sad business, and he knew that he should have just gone back home to Malfoy Manor, but he found himself asking Hermione out for a cup of coffee, instead.

He shuffled his feet as he felt butterflies circle his stomach. _Spit it out, you're a Malfoy! Surely, you can go on one damn coffee run without it being a date. Just ask her, for Merlin's sake!_

"I was wondering ifyouwantedtogooutforcoffeewithme?" He asked all at once, completely muddling his words.

Hermione rose an eyebrow. "Um, I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat yourself?"

 _Nice going, Cassanova._ "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee? With me? But not as a date, but as friends."

Hermione laughed bitterly. "I didn't realize you had a sense of humor, Malfoy. Am I not a disgusting mudblood? And the scum of the planet?"

"Hermione, I am only wanting to go out for coffee with you," He tried a different tactic. "We both lost someone dear to us, and the last thing I want is to jump your bones. It's just coffee, and that's all. I mean that."

Hermione stared at him for the longest time before relaxing. "Fine, fine. But nothing magically added to the ingredients. Come, I know of an excellent Starbucks downtown that has fantastic blueberry muffins."

He had no idea what Starbucks was. But since he asked her out, and she didn't try to hex his balls off, he was willing to follow her lead. Hermione hailed a cab, and she took the lead in ordering for them both, since he had no clue what a venti or grande was, or the differences were in coffees, because his house elves always did everything kitchen related in his home.

It was when they sat across from each other towards the back of the cafe that he began to see her, really see her as a beautiful, confident, intelligent witch who was a force of nature. He found it no small wonder then, why Severus had been so enamored with her, and loved her dearly.

But as they spoke in broken sentences trying to find common ground, Lucius began to realize that if he was not careful, very careful, he could easily grow attached to her, and that was something he would try to avoid at all costs, because it would not be fair to them both. Besides, she would never be interested in him, never in a million years...


	3. The Funeral: Hermione

I dressed with care for the funeral of my husband. I chose to wear a somber black designer suit with a diamond and garnet pin that was of a dragon and thorny rose, the sigil of Severus's mother's family the Prince's.

  
I had no idea that the Prince family was so wealthy, nor that upon Severus's death, Ministry of Magic officials popped in at the front door of Spinners End, and had finally allowed Severus's family to inherit all of the lands, wealth, and their properties seized from them, due to their participation in the first wizarding war.

I was on equal footing with the Malfoy family in terms of power and influence, and after giving over thirty interviews about my meteoric elevation in wizarding society, I was finally able to have a funeral worthy of my husband. I wanted Severus buried in the Prince mauseleom, with all due respect and honor.

My sons, and Draco, along with Lucius Malfoy, were among the pallbearers. The chapel was beautiful, and fittingly gothic in design. I wanted nothing but roses at the funeral, because I would have nothing that reminded me of Harry Potter's bitch mother Lily, who nearly made Severus become completely cold hearted; it took a hell of a long time to remove her hold on my husband's heart, and I could never forgive her for that, never.

The priest gave a long, stirring eulogy about Severus's life. But when I mounted the stage, I was determined to tell my guests the unfiltered truth about his life.

"My husband was the bravest man I have ever met," I began. "And the least understood. I didn't understand when I first met him years ago as his student, just why he was so closed off, such an enigma to everyone around him. But during sixth year, when we both began to notice one another, secretly, I did some thorough research on my husband's family roots. You see, his mother Eileen Prince, had almost been married off to Rodolphus LeStrange, but she despised him for his arrogance, and he felt that she was too ugly and prissy.

"She ran away from home when she turned seventeen, and soon befriended a muggle by the name of Tobias Snape, who she found to be a breath of fresh air, and she grew attracted to for however long they saw each other. They married, and had Severus. But when her family cut Eileen off, and Tobias was laid off from the coal factory, the family fortunes dwindled down to nothing. By the time Severus was four, he had been beaten several times over the course of his childhood. Tobias became a raging alcoholic to cope with his financial struggles. By the time Severus was able to attend Hogwarts, he had suffered horrific abuse at home, and had witnessed his mother being raped multiple times."

Harry was shocked by my words. Lucius was not surprised, and even Draco had no clue that his godfather suffered as much as he did. I ignored Harry, and he looked hurt, but I didn't care, he deserved to know, everyone did.

I continued, taking a sip of my water bottle, and clearing my throat. "His sanctuary should have been school. But a group of boys bullied him for being 'weird, and strange,' and for James Potter it was pure, unbridled jealousy, because Lily was Severus's best friend. I am ashamed to say that they were Gryffindors, and they were barely punished for these crimes against this already abused, depressed boy.

"When Severus turned sixteen, his father murdered his mother in front of him by blowing her brains out with a shotgun. Severus had to kill his own father in self defense, and so he became a ward of the school. After graduating, he became a deatheater in full. He turned spy for Dumbledore, because even though this one girl led him on, and cruelly broke up with him over one misunderstanding, he was willing to protect her son Harry. He protected me and my friends from many dangers, and he deserves respect and honor far more than the fucking so called marauders in their day.

"Beyond that, I want each and everyone of you to remember Severus Snape as a true hero, as a loving, protective husband, a damned good father, and above all, the bravest hero of the last wizarding war. Thank you."

The funeral gathering cheered as I took my seat beside Lucius. My sons spoke briefly about their father, and Lucius reached over and tried to hold my hand. I laced my fingers through his, and I don't know why, but a tingly feeling reached from the touch of his fingers on mine. We couldn't look at one another, but I knew that we both felt it.

I watched as the sleek black coffin was then lowered into the effigy sarcophagus, and sealed. Lucius presented me with my husband's wand. I took it in my hands reverently, and I could not stop the tears from falling then. The magical core responded to me immediately, and it comforted me, because it felt so similar to my husband.

"Th--Thank you, Lucius," I sniffed. "I will treasure this always."

Lucius said softly, "He would have wanted you to have it. Most wizards bury their wands with them, but I knew Severus well enough to know that he would want a part of himself to remain with you, always."

"Always," I repeated. "Yes, we did promise that to one another. I'm just glad that you are here to help me through this."

Lucius blushed. "I...I. Thank you, Hermione. Let's get to this wake, shall we?"

I had no choice but to link my arm through his as he led me to the wake party in the newly renovated ballroom of Prince Manor. I ate what I could of the feast, but in truth, I was not hungry. I wasn't sure whether or not I would ever be, quite honestly.

I decided to retire from the party early and take a long, warm bath. When that was done, I took one of Severus's frock coats from the closet and put it on me as I climbed into bed. The coat still smelled of him, and I cried until I couldn't cry any more as sleep finally took me, and all I could do was dream of him beside me once again...


	4. The Reading Of The Will: Hermione

Three weeks after I buried Severus, the lawyers owled me to say that it was time to hear the reading of my husband's will. If I had known what Severus's final wish was for me alone, I would not have gone to the office to hear it. But as it was, I had no clue.

Again, I wore somber black, but I had Rose do my makeup, since lately, I was not up to parting with my cotton pajamas in private. Rose, a beautiful and successful witch in her own right, ran Guiding Angels, the only domestic violence shelter in wizarding England, apparently. Her gentleness and patience during this time worked wonders on me, especially when I cut myself from time to time to try and stop my dreams of Severus.

"Mom, you have to go," Rose admonished gently, as if speaking to Eileen, her baby girl. "The lawyers expect it, and I would very much like to hear about what dad wanted in terms of completing his final business."

She added wings to my eyeliner, and blew on them slightly to dry them. "I would much rather stay in and cry at the end of Notebook, thank you very much," I quipped. "Plus, he wasn't your father, dear."

Rose tossed back her blonde hair. "He's as good as, mom. You know how my parents were worthless drunks. You and dad saved my life, and so did Brandon. I will never forget how dad broke my biological dad's nose when he had me pinned to a wall about to..." Rose broke off, tearing up. "You know what? It's in the past."

I suddenly felt very bad for bad mouthing my daughter in law. I knew that she had a rough childhood, and dealt with it by helping witches and muggle women find a safe haven away from abusive relationships while they healed and survived in the world.

"I'm sorry, Rose," I apologized. "I'm just...it's _hard_ being without him. He was literally my other half."

Rose nodded, her face relaxing. "I know. I didn't understand your dynamic sometimes, but Brandon told me that it was normal for his dad to compartmentalize his emotions. They were a lot alike."

I couldn't help but smile. Severus only really showed his emotions to me, or maybe Lucius Malfoy; to everyone else, my husband was the same closed book as he was when I was his student at Hogwarts.

"Yes, they were. Now, let's get to the law firm before they send a search party out for us," I teased.

Rose laughed, and we finished getting ready. Richard met me at the bottom of the stairs and hugged me. "I was beginning to come up there and to search for you two."

I chuckled. "Well, we're here now. You know, Rich, I'm wondering when you are going to settle down with a nice girl for a change."

Richard rolled his eyes. "Mom, really? We're back to this again? I don't have time for a damn girlfriend, you know that."

"We will discuss it later, then."

We all filed outside to the driveway where the limo awaited. I fixed myself a glass of firewhisky and felt comforted somewhat by the alcohol coursing through my veins. I once hated the taste of firewhisky, but Severus loved it. He was a literal connoisseur of alcohol, and the bar was stocked at all times with high grade alcohol. I unfortunately became way too knowledgeable about what I liked and didn't like when it came to drinking from my husband, and it would prove to be a problem within the next two years.

We arrived at the office, and I was feeling more pliable with a little liquor running through me. The lawfirm was modern, and beautiful, and reeked of wealth and pretension. The design scheme was of smooth black floors, costly sculptures along the walls, and white walls. I hated it, but I kept silent.

Lucius met with me, and I whispered, "It looks like they are trying hard on the pretension."

Lucius shrugged his shoulders. "As much as I was raised with it, I happen to agree. Are you ready?"

"Let's get this over with."

When he tried to hold my hand I scowled at him. He left me alone, but I had a feeling that we would come back to the hidden hippogriff in the room in the future, but that day was not today.

The main lawyer, who was a handsome older Asian wizard with salt and pepper hair greeted me politely. "It is an honor to meet you at long last, Madame Snape. You have our deepest condolences."

I shook the man's hand and said, "Do you have a separate letter for me? My husband told me that if he should ever be killed as an auror informant, that he would write to me."

The lawyer nodded. "Yes, Mr. Snape did enclose a letter for your eyes only. But he also included pensieve vials for you to see at your leisure."

I felt my heart flutter at that. Even in death, Severus was doing all that he could to show that he loved me without a doubt.

I stifled my emotions as I was trained, and said genially, "Thank you, Mr. Lee. I am ready to proceed."

"Very well. Do you wish to hear the will alone, or with family?" The lawyer asked.

"With family."  
"As you wish."

Richard, Brandon, his wife Rose, and the Malfoys filed into the sleek conference room that served as our meeting. Lucius sat to my left, and Draco to my right, and then my immediate family on the opposite side of the table.

Mr. Lee, my husband's chief lawyer, took out his wand and a long parchment written in Severus's elegant cursive handwriting opened up and he began to read:

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, being of sound mind and judgment, do pen herein my last will and testament. To my eldest son Brandon, I bequeath my potions lab, my library, and residence Spinners End for his personal comport and use. He is to receive a personal stipend to further his education at Luteins Potions Academy, and carry on the tradition of a Snape teaching potions at Hogwarts.

"To my second son Richard, I bequeath a generous financial contribution to fund his business in Los Angeles.

"To my most beloved wife, Hermione, I bequeath all of my wealth and living goods. I pray that she will make good use of it. I also pray that she will read of my personal request to her in my letter, and that she will be amenable to it."

By the way Severus wrote down 'personal request,' I had a gut feeling that I was not going to like what Severus wanted of me. I put this out of my mind as Mr. Lee handed me a small box containing the pensieve memories, and Severus's letter to me. I put both items in my enchanted purse, and concluded my business.

Draco and my sons were discussing the will, and were busy socializing in the limo, when I finally read Severus's letter, which he wrote in a code only we both understood:

_Dearest Know It All,_

_In my pensieve memory vials are my memories of our life together. I have gathered these memories together to assure you that_ _**never** _ _once in all of the time we have argued, or I had to act emotionally distant from you, that I hated you. Hermione, you literally saved my soul and heart so many times I can barely count, and yet our time together was so brief and fleeting. I know that I was never good with flowery phrases or gestures to overtly reveal my emotions to you, but please know that when I go to my grave, I will take the memories of loving you with me._

_Hermione, you are my heart, my soulmate. Most people go through life never having tasted or experienced the type of love that I feel for you. But I must ask that in the event of my demise, you move on, and not pine for me. I know that it will be hard, and your grief will try to tear you apart, but please know that I want you to live for me. Can you do that? Live for me._

_This next request I make is one that I know that you will no doubt rail against, but here it is: I want you to remarry, and I want you to marry Lucius Malfoy. I know that you do not need him financially, but there are deatheaters who will try to attack you no matter where you go. I want you to be safe, and protected._

_Finally, the only thing that I can write is this: I love you Hermione. You are my Gryffindor Princess, my darling insufferable know it all. Thank you, for giving me the precious gift of your heart, and our two sons. Guide them on the right path, and love them as only you can._

_Forever Yours, Always,_

_Severus_

My heart ached in my chest as I sobbed, finally losing all sense of control. Lucius was there, holding me tightly in his arms, whispering soothing words in my head. My sons tried to comfort me, but Draco kept them away.

"Lioness," Lucius soothed. "Shhh..It's alright. Rest now, we will get you home."

I was put under a sleeping spell, and I was in a pair of gray cotton pajamas in my bed in Spinners End when I woke up hours later. Prince Manor was not all the way renovated, but it would be soon. Lucius sat by my bed, and he looked up from reading a book about obscure spells.

"How are you feeling?"

I sat up in bed, and read to him the part of Severus's letter that said that he wanted me to remarry, and to marry him.

Lucius did not seem remotely surprised. "It is a promise we made to one another," He explained. "When we became deatheaters. If either of us married, and one of us died, we would marry each other's spouse to protect her and any children we had, from Riddle and the other deatheaters."

I understood the logic then, but that did not mean that I agreed with it. "I can take care of myself, and my sons are grown up, and so is Draco," I interjected. "Besides, you and I have never been friends. You hated my blood status, and gladly killed witches and wizards under Voldemort's regime. Why on Earth would I ever be your wife, or worse, go to bed with you?"

Lucius paced about my bedroom before answering. "Severus is just looking out for you, Hermione. He loved you. Everything he did, he did to protect you and your sons. Look, you don't have to love or even like me, but I would like to make amends for the past. Can you allow me to show you that I am not the monster that you believe me to be? I would very much cherish your friendship."

I used legilimency to see if he was lying. When he was being completely honest, I relaxed.

"I can...be amenable to being your friend, Lucius," I agreed, reluctance lacing my tone. "But if you prove to me that you are just as much of a prick as you have always been to me, I will not hesitate to kick your ass to the curb. Got it?"

Lucius sat beside me, and shook my hand. We both shared a nod, and he asked, "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, I'll be fine," I replied, yawning. "Thank you, for all of your support, Lucius. I mean that."

Lucius nodded, and grinned. "Hey, what are friends for? Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Lucius."

He left me in my bedroom, and I stayed up most of the night thinking over all that had happened up to that point. Severus wanted me to remarry, and be Lucius's wife. Well, we would certainly see about that. I certainly had no intention of doing that, no matter what Severus wanted. But after two years, life had a strange way of changing even the most stubborn of hearts, little bit by little bit, and I would soon learn that simple truth for myself all too well...


	5. Downward Spiral: Lucius

Six months after the funeral, things went from concerning to worrisome fast with concerns of Hermione. Richard tried to shake his mother out of her depression, but soon gave it up as a lost cause after two months, but Brandon was his rock throughout this situation.

Hermione had accepted his friendship, begrudgingly, but nothing was ever said of Severus's request for his widow to remarry, and to him of all wizards. Lucius took all of this in stride, and remained on hand to help with whatever was needed to help Hermione get over her grief of Severus.

He was working on the latest paperwork regarding Hogwarts when his smartphone buzzed in his pocket. He cast a tempus charm. 10:45. It was much too late for a casual call, and he was not at his Ministry office at any rate.

The caller was Draco, and he sounded very upset. "Dad, can you floo to Prince Manor right away? I really, really need you right now. We have a...a code black."

Code black was a cutting, and it was the worst on the scale. White was sadness, blue was depression, red was suicidal thoughts, yellow was alcohol abuse, but black..black was cutting, and it was the worst, because Hermione nearly succeeded in killing herself four times over the course of six months. These codes were not invented for Hermione, but were initially designed for Severus, because after Lily Evans, and dealing with extreme remorse in having to kill his own father with his bare hands, his family needed a code system to determine how bad Severus was on a daily basis.

Lucius sighed heavily. "How bad? Did you get it contained?"

Draco was crying openly now. "Y-yeah. But dad...fuck, she's bad, really bad off. I--I think she may be dying for real this time."

"I will be right there."

He rushed to the fireplace, threw in his floo powder, and stepped in. "Prince Manor!" Lucius shouted.

The green flames engulfed him, and the world went spinning before his destination showed up. He stepped out of the foyer fireplace, and rushed up the grand staircase, and burst into the master bedroom. Hermione was lying on what was once black bedsheets, and blood was everywhere. There were cuts all up and down her arms, and a team of healers were attending to her, making sure she didn't scar up from this latest self mutilation.

Draco was sitting by, helpless. Lucius rushed to his son, and after slapping him back to awareness, he got the whole story out of him: Hermione had used up her memory vials, and she was ranting about being alone forever. By the time Draco arrived, she was bleeding out, and he had to owl his fellow healers to come at once to the scene.

"Get her cleaned up, and let me sit with her. If I can't get her back, and she dies, then inform her sons," Lucius ordered.

Draco looked relieved to have a plan of action moving forward. "Okay, I'll get right on it. But dad...do you think she will be _really_ be okay?"

Lucius didn't want to give his son false hope, but he honestly did not think her chances were very high. _You should be here not me, Severus! I have no right whatsoever to take care of your wife!_ He seethed inwardly.

"I honestly do not know Draco," He confessed. "But I don't think she will react to you comforting her, due to your troublesome past."

Draco scowled. "And whose fault is that?! You know what? Nevermimd, I'm going."

Draco got his staff working quickly to clean Hermione up, and when they were done, and the bedding clean once again, Lucius tucked her in like a child. She looked like a frail porcelain doll, and she had lost an alarming amount of blood, but there was no doubt that she was beautiful. He was left alone with her, and he collapsed by her side, overcome with a sadness that felt so crushing that it debilitated him completely.

"Hermione, please," Lucius wept. He took one of her frail hands in his and kissed it gently. "If you're in there, please return to me. Your sons need you, little lioness. Draco needs you, and...and..." He broke off, trembling all over. "Fuck, witch, I _need_ you too. You mean the world to me. I...I know that I was such a complete and utterly pretentious, racist asshole to you for so many years. But I meant what I said when I said that I want to prove to you I am not the monster you believe me to be."

He felt Hermione's mind press against his, and he said softly, " _Please_ Hermione. Please don't go, my little lioness. Open up to me. We need to talk to one another. Please."

He took off his shoes, and laid next to her on the bed. He hated going into someone elses's mind, he was no legilimens like Severus. But he could attempt to speak with her, one way or the other, and either she would accept him in her mind, or not, because if not, she truly was going to die, and that was something he could not allow, ever. So it was, that he entered Hermione's mind, and that was where they talked, truly talked for the first time in their entire lives...


	6. Entering The Unknown: Lucius

Hogwarts. He was in Hogwarts castle, and students rushed by him to get to class, but they seemed to pass by him like the mists of clouds, or ghosts. He looked down, and saw that he wore the suit he had on when he went to Hagrid's hut with Filch to take the half giant into custody.

 _Go to the potions lab_ , his mind directed him. The other students were there, and Severus Snape strolled into the classroom, cold and stoic as ever. The sight saddened him. Hermione was on the other side of the desk, dressed in a long emerald green nightgown, looking very beautiful. She noticed him, and narrowed her eyes, distrustful of him.

"What do you _want_ Lucius? I want to see him again, and this is the only way." Severus drawled on in a lecture about shrinking potion.

Hermione sighed, tears welling in her eyes. "He was so handsome, so haunted. I almost wish that I had a time turner to go back and save him."

Lucius approached her carefully. She was like a wild creature, skittish, and distrustful. "Hermione, you can't keep torturing yourself. You two had a wonderful marriage, two sons. Is that not enough for you?"

Hermione reached up to caress this ghost version of her husband's cheek. She ignored him, and cried. "Oh, Severus..."

Her younger version was answering yet another question without being called upon. "...This is the fourth time you have spoken out of turn, Miss. Granger," Past Severus drawled. "Do you take joy out of being the center of attention, or being an incessant little know it all?"

"Hey, you wanted to know the answer, she gave it," Ron Weasley defended her. "Why ask a question if you didn't want to know the answer?"

Lucius saw Severus turn his attention on the Weasley boy, and lean over his desk. "Forty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley. And if you _ever_ question the way I run my class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

Hermione smiled with pride. "I felt embarrassed by being so put on the spot that day, but ever since that day, I began to notice that he only called me 'know it all'. Everyone else, it was either 'idiot,' 'simpleton,' or something even less flattering. But later on, when we were married, he fondly called me darling know it all."

Lucius stepped forward and said, "But you cannot pine forever for him, Hermione. You have a life to live, and I hope that that life includes me."

Hermione kissed Severus on the cheek, and he passed through her like a ghost. Hermione broke down into tears. Something softened inside of his heart, and he knew that it wasn't just pity that he felt for her. He had been a hot mess himself when Narcissa died not long after the Battle of Hogwarts.

No, he was growing to care for her...too much. He took her in his arms, and she tried to fight him, but he held her close. She eventually relaxed, and the background shifted around them. They were at Malfoy Manor, and Bellatrix was torturing her. Her past self had already been raped by the Dark Lord, and Bellatrix was carving Mudblood into her arm as Hermione screamed.

Hermione tore herself from his arms, and slapped his past self. "You stood by, you, your son, and your wife, stood by as I was raped, beaten, and tortured for three weeks before Harry and Ron were able to free me. Why?!"

Lucius was ashamed, deeply ashamed that he did nothing nothing. Worse, that he was apart of it. "I would have been tortured, or worse if I helped you. Draco did what he could by pretending to not recognize Potter. He was braver than me, but I--"

She snapped. "Oh, I _know_ what _you_ did! I'm sure it felt just fantastic having me at your mercy while your deatheater friends plowed in and out of me while I was screaming for them to stop."

Lucius felt tears slide down his cheeks, and he said, his voice hoarse. "Narcissa had it worse than you, lioness. Much worse, because the Dark Lord was a sadist at heart. If I sided with a girl of your background over my own safety, do you honestly think that he would have spared my life? I was quite weak from being in Azkaban, and he took my wand from me to try to kill your friend, since his own wand was a twin of his."

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock as he shared his version of what happened. She sobbed as she saw everything from his point of view. But his fledgling caring for her, that he kept to himself. She broke away from him, and said nothing for a long time as she wiped at her tears, and regained her composure.

"I...I'm so sorry, Lucius," She finally said softly. "A Gryffindor would have died to protect his family, but I find that impractical. I..." She blushed, and then gasped. "Why do you care for me? I was your cousin's wife. But you have had much prettier witches than me."

Lucius turned to her, and the scene changed to where they were on the shoreline of some unknown beach only she knew of in her mind.

"When my wife died," He confessed, his heart beating a mile a minute. "No, killed would be a better word. When she was killed by Yaxley, my world shattered. I retreated into the darkest depression of my life. But Severus saved me. He was my true brother. I would like to help you through this, if you will let me, that is?"

At first, he did not think Hermione would take his hand in his, but she said, "Yes, you may help me. But only because my sons need me. You have yet to show me that you can forgo being a pompous ass long enough for me to see the real you. Can you do that for me, Lucius? Be your true self for me? The wizard I see now is a good man. One I could love."

Lucius stroked her cheek, and kissed her forehead softly. "I promise to show only you my true self when in private. Is that a deal?"

Hermione shocked him utterly by lifting up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Yes, Lucius, it is a deal. I'm ready to go home."

She held out her hand, and he took it, lacing his fingers through hers. A bond formed between them, and it brought them back to reality. But what both of them did not know, was just how much of a catalyst it would be to bring them closer than they ever thought possible, and that it would change their lives forever...


	7. Hitting Rock Bottom: Hermione

I returned Severus's pensieve back to its neatly ordered place in his potions lab after I used up all of his memory vials. Our life together. Yes, we did truly have a life together filled with many ups and downs emotionally. But it just reaffirmed my belief that I did not want to live without Severus. He was my dark angel, my knight, my Prince, my...everything. Could I really live this life without him? No, no I could not.

Without really planning anything, I decided that this would be the night that I would die. Yes, it would all be so perfect. My sons were grown, and no one would miss me much if I were to suddenly exit stage left. My mind made up, I went into the bathroom, and located Severus's razor in the medicine cabinet.

I decided to don an emerald green nightgown that he always liked. What better way to go to my death but in Slytherin green? Yes, it felt like destiny as I slipped it over my head, and it fell over my curves, and the fabric caressed my skin in all the places I wished my husband would once touch. But he would touch me again, oh yes, in the life beyond this mortal coil.

I carried the razor with me, and summoned up my Gryffindor courage. I made the first slice diagonally down my left wrist, and repeated the motion on my free wrist. My filthy, gross mudblood flowed freely. I continued to make more deep cuts. The pain intensified with every slice, but I ignored my body's pleas for me to stop.

I soon passed out, and prayed for whatever end awaited me to take me where I was destined to go. But the presence I felt was Lucius Malfoy, and as I lived in my memories of being with Severus Snape, he was there with me. But when he showed me his own mind in return, that is when I first began to see him as no longer a monster, but my white angel.

 _But he also hurt you! He took your first time most cruelly. His body took pleasure in it,_ I reminded myself sharply. Yes, but that was the past, and this was my future. My angel was my future. All I had to do was just reach out to the light and take it. Lucius was there, holding out his hand. I took it, and he laced his fingers through mine. I could feel the comforting heat there, the love and kindness.

I walked towards the light, and my angel. He had beautiful white wings. But he looked sad, so very sad. He walked with me out of the darkness, and into the light. Severus Snape was my past, Lucius Malfoy was my future. I knew that now as surely as I saw the light.

"Lucius..." I said weakly. "Lucius."

"I'm here, lioness," He said softly, his voice laced with pain and sorrow. "Don't go, Hermione. Stay with me, please. Please. I need you so much."

I went to the sound of his voice, and the light in my eyes burned as I saw him beside me. There were tears in his eyes, and I whispered, "My angel. Will you stay with me and love me?"

Lucius replied, "Of course, always, my little lioness. Always. Please sleep. I will be here and I will never leave your side. Never, and that is a promise that I intend to keep."

I obeyed him, and I slept, dead to the world once more, but very much alive, because I had my angel beside me. I had hit rock bottom, but he was there, and he saved me. How could my heart not feel eternal gratitude in return? Little did I know just how deeply I was to love him as he helped me to recover my health over the course of the year that I convalesced because of my self inflicted injuries...


	8. Recovering: Hermione

My room seemed bright as I woke up, and the first thing I saw was Lucius Malfoy by my side. The sight strangely comforted me for some reason. 

"Lucius..." I said, but it came out like a dull croak.

His blue eyes danced with merriment. "I'm here," He said, stroking my hair. "Welcome back, little lioness. You gave us all quite the scare."

I swallowed past the dryness in my throat. "I doubt much of anything scares you."

He kissed my forehead. "Yes, that is true. However, you dying on me would haunt me to the end of my days. Here, you're thirsty, let me get you some water."

He poured a glass of water from a crystal pitcher, and set it aside on the nightstand. He tilted it to my lips, and I drank it greedily. 

"Uh uh, not so much," He said soothingly. "Slowly. I don't want you to choke."

My eyes were able to focus more clearly now, and I realized that I was in Prince Manor. Cuts lacerated my inner arms, and I had bandages on them, but the thickest ones were on my wrists where I cut myself the deepest. I must have been desperate to die this time around. Based on Lucius's worried expression, I nearly succeeded this time, and that terrified me. 

Draco was in the room too, and he was wearing his healer robes, and looking very dashing as a doctor. He checked my vitals, and smiled as he looked down at me. 

"You're looking better, much better," Draco said. "You need to be kept on a daily diet of nutrients to keep you healthy, but the spells my team placed on your arms should result in you having very little scarring. But your wrists...those will leave lasting scars, because you cut too deeply, nearly severing the arteries clean."

By the pained look in his gray eyes, I grew alarmed. "I...I almost died, didn't I?"

"Yeah. You really scared us all."  
"Even you?"

Draco grinned. "Especially me. I'll um..." Draco rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'll um, leave you guys alone. I can tell you would rather have my dad here than me."

Draco was about to leave the room when I called, "Draco."

"Yeah?"  
"Thank you."  
"I'm just doing my job." 

He left, closing the door behind him. I rose an eyebrow, confused by his reaction. 

Lucius turned to me, and I asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"I told him about Severus's final request to you, and he still is finding it hard to accept," Lucius explained. "He'll get over it."

He handed me the water glass again, and I finished it. "I can't believe that Severus would ask us to marry. He left me with a sizable fortune, enough to not even need a husband as wealthy as you. Why would he do this? He knew that I didn't like you, your son saw to that when we went to school together."

Lucius didn't answer for a long time, and when he did, he looked at me with such tenderness that it took my breath away. "Hermione, he did it because he loved you. Truly loved you. I had made out a similar will myself for him to marry Narcissa if the worst should happen."

I understood, but it still rankled. I mean, I did not consider him to be a monster per se, but it was still strange that Severus would make such an arrangement. I found his fingers, and he lifted my hand to kiss it. 

"That I can understand," I continued. "But that's because they had a prior history together. Bellatrix too, I guess. But what I'm asking is if you even want to marry me. We do still have the choice not to do it. We would both be free, and wouldn't have to be in each other's hair."

Lucius nodded. He laid beside me, and stroked my cheek. I looked up into his baby blue eyes, and my heart skipped a beat. No doubt about it, he was a very handsome wizard. 

"I don't want to be free," Lucius confessed, his tone soft but dead serious. "Why would I wish for a cavalier bachelor lifestyle when I have you? I'm not talking about duty here, I'm talking about you, Hermione."

I stretched out as much as my IV would let me, and touched his cheek. He leaned into it, and he traced my lips with his thumb, making me shiver. "But...But Lucius...you could have any witch, and I'm hardly--"

"Shhh, lioness," Lucius whispered. "You're beautiful," He kissed my forehead, "So beautiful," He moved to my cheeks, "So brave," Then my nose, "So powerful," and he lingered close to my lips, "And I want nothing more than to be your angel, and win your heart."

My eyes widened at the word 'angel.' "You...you did save me. I want your true self, my angel. All of you."

"You already do, little lioness, just kiss me. Please," He pleaded. 

Our lips met, and it was instant fireworks as he skillfully nipped and licked along the seam of my mouth, silently begging for entrance. I gasped, and his tongue entered my mouth. My tongue met his, and I melted completely into the kiss. We broke the kiss for air, and couldn't speak as we breathed heavily. 

"Wow."

Lucius chuckled. "Yes. I quite agree. Wow. Do you feel it too?"

I nodded. "Yes. So, what happens now? Do we date? Court officially?"

Lucius kissed me more chastely, and drew back. "I would like to court you, if I may? I think that is best. Strangely enough, I want our marriage to be a good one."

"And exclusive."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really."

"Agreed then," Lucius sat up. "I think we both need that in this stage of our lives." He checked his watch. "I have to go, lioness. I have to tell Draco you aren't on death's door any more, and for him to stop his fretting."

I chuckled. "Lucius, he's my doctor, it's his job to worry about me."

Lucius smirked. "Of course, it is. Sleep, little lioness. I will be back to check on you later, alright? I have meetings to attend this afternoon."

"I'll be here."  
"Good. Sleep well."  
"I will," I promised. 

Lucius left me, and I found myself relaxing into my bed, sleep becoming a comforting respite as my eyelids fluttered shut, and I dreamed of Severus once again...


	9. Nightly Vigil: Lucius

Seeing Hermione's pallor and health as she slept through the healing process tore at the handsome blonde wizard's heart. For the first time in years, he prayed.

Draco came in for his last nightly check up on his patient, and said, "Dad, you will make yourself sick with worry. Do you really care for her so much? This worrying and wringing your hands is not like you."

Lucius looked up, kissing Hermione's soft hands. She had lost so much color, and looked very frail, indeed.

"Yes, I care for her," Lucius admitted. He wiped at his tears. "I think I care for her too much. But there is something about her that makes me want to be kind to her, and protect her."

Draco finished with the IV, and wiped at his tired eyes. "She needs more than mere caring, dad! She needs...she needs her husband back. Can you give that to her? Especially, with that psycho torturing her in our own home like that?"

Lucius had no idea up until this time that Draco was jealous. "Don't tell me you want her."

Draco shrugged. "No, I don't. But I would like to think of her as my friend. I think you need to leave her alone, and let her live her own life, dad. She doesn't need more reminders about the war, and what was done to her."

Lucius pressed a kiss to her forehead, and stood up. "I think that is up to her to decide. Now, I have to get to work, and so do you. I will be back later to check on her progress."

Draco nodded, and went back to work attending to his patient.

Richard was outside the room, and asked, "Did my mother wake up? Did she ask about me? Come on, Uncle Lucius, I've been pacing outside this bedroom for five hours! Please let me go in and see her."

"Your mother is stable," He informed the young man. "Draco and the other healers have told me that the worst is behind us. But if Draco says that you can see her, I see no reason to keep you from her."

Richard sighed. "I'm sorry, Uncle. I just...the last time mom and I spoke, things were said that I wished I had not said, and I want to apologize to her. We've never seen eye to eye on my lifestyle, her and I."

"And does Brandon agree or disagree with her?" Lucius asked out of sheer curiosity.

"It's hard to tell with him," Brandon admitted. "He and dad are a lot alike. But he's never condemned me for it. Mom though...she just wants me to settle down and pop out a few grandkids for her. That's not me, though. I'll see you later, Uncle."

Richard went into the master bedroom, and Lucius got ready for work. Brandon owled him about Hermione's progress from Hogwarts, and he wrote back of her stable condition.

_Good. I will visit when I can, but I am swarmed with OWL exams at the moment for the fifth years. If my mother wakes before I get there, please give her my love. --Brandon_

Lucius tossed the very brief reply letter on to his desk at the Ministry. Brandon was definitely Severus in temperment and personality, only he did not share his father's self destructive qualities of womanizing and drinking in bars. He was of a much more serious, disciplined mind, but cunning, very cunning indeed.

He worked through his meetings and various assignments, and rushed home as soon as he was able. He had dinner, and went to the floo and went to Hermione's bedroom at Prince Manor.

She was still asleep, and he looked over her. She was looking much better at any rate. Her color had improved, and she was less thin and sickly. But he also knew that she would wake up soon, he could feel it.

It was morning on his sixteenth day of sitting beside her that Hermione finally awoke from her slumber, and his relief at seeing her alive once more disturbed him, because he realized then that he not only was beginning to care about her, he was falling in love with her as well. Would she accept his offer to court her properly? He had no way of knowing, but he had to ask, because if he did not, he would always wonder, and he was not a man who liked mystery. No, he would try to pursue her, and if that failed, he would chalk it up to her not being destined for him after all...


	10. A Steamy First Date: Hermione

I found it intriguing that my first date with Lucius would be during Valentine's Day the year after my husband's death. I still missed Severus, and there were times I still had the dreams of us together. But time dulled my inner pain, and Lucius was beginning to prove that he was a good man underneath his polished veneer and charm.

I dressed in a nice pair of black skinny dress pants, and a glitzy silver top. I threw on some heels to complete the looks, and some tasteful makeup. When Lucius arrived at the front door, he came to the door with a dozen red roses.

He was dashing in a nice black muggle suit, his hair down and framing his face perfectly. He kissed my hand and said politely, "You look lovely, Hermione. Are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going? When you phoned me earlier you gave not a clue," I said.

Lucius chuckled. "Do you trust me?" He untied his tie and held it out for me to take. I did not take it.

I narrowed my eyes, not liking this at all. "Hell no. I don't like surprises if it involves having you be my eyes for any length of time."

"Understandable. But I would have you trust me. You will like my surprise, I assure you," He assured me.

I snapped my fingers three times. A house elf appeared. "Yes, Mistress? What can Tinny help you with?"

"Master Lucius has brought me roses. Will you be sure to have them cared for?" I ordered the little female elf.

"Oh yes, Mistress!" The elf squeaked, taking the roses from Lucius. Lucius took one of them, and handed it out to her. I reluctantly took it, and our fingers brushed against one another. Tingles ran up and down my hands at the sensation.

I smelled the rose and smiled. I couldn't help but touched by the gesture. "May I please blindfold you when we get to the disapparition point? I promise that I'm not trying to kidnap you."

"Fine. I suppose that I should learn to trust you, but if you do something weird, no more blindfold. You got that?" I insisted, standing my ground.

Lucius smirked. "Of course. Now, let's go, I can't wait for you to see this."

I couldn't help but smile at his almost boyish excitement. Neither of us were exactly young, per se, but he made me feel young in that moment. I held out my hand. He took it, and we left the Manor. We got to the disapparition point, and he gently tied his silver tie around my head in a makeshift blindfold. I then felt him take my hands in his, and then he disapparated us to our destination.

When we reached our destination, I heard the distant roar of the ocean in my ears, and the smell of the salt on the water assailed my senses. Lucius pressed a kiss along my neck as he untied his tie, and put it back on.

A candlelit gazebo awaited us, as well as a meal made for two. Cushions were laid out for us to sit in comfort as we ate, and the whole ambiance was decidedly romantic.

Lucius looked at me expectantly, and I smiled warmly at him to show that I enjoyed the surprise. "This is beautiful, but you really didn't have to go to so much trouble, Lucius. A nice dinner at a restaurant would have sufficed."

Lucius took my hand, and led me inside of the makeshift gazebo. We were relatively alone on this stretch of beach, but on other parts of the beach, I could see that it was a resort area. I sat down on one of the cushions, and took off my heels to enjoy the feel of the sand between my toes.

Lucius was studying me, and after a while laughed. "You really aren't prim and proper are you?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I like it," Lucius admitted. "I'm just not used to it is all. Narcissa was more uptight even in private."

I picked up a cookie, and threw it at him. "What was that for, pray tell?"

"For mentioning late spouses," I explained. "Is that not what this date is about, leaving the past in the past where it belongs?"

Lucius poured two glasses of champagne. He handed one to me, and he raised it in a toast. "To new beginnings."

I clicked my glass against his. "Salut."

We drank our chilled champagne, and it was delicious. A nice young witch in a crisp black waitress uniform approached us, and said, "Welcome to Zansabar Resort. I am Vicky, and I will be your waitress tonight. Do you need me to get you two anything before dinner?"

I noticed that the two toned blue and green haired witch was staring at my date with naked lust. A perverse feeling of jealousy washed over me.

"No, Vicky we will be fine," I spoke up. I couldn't help but add mentally, " _And if you expect a tip, you will kindly stop staring at my husband and focus on your own cheating boyfriend."_

The girl's face went pale with shock and she scurried off like a frightened mouse. Lucius laughed heartily, "I didn't hear what you said to her, but you were clearly taught more legilimency than I was."

I nibbled on a chocolate strawberry before answering. "Yes, well, some people's minds are easier to read than others. Yours I cannot read, for example. I simply told her to quit staring at my husband if she expects a tip, and to focus on her own cheating boyfriend."

Lucius laughed. "A lovely lie, our marital status. We may have to play that up for future dates, especially, if other wizards stare at you. Still, I think that poor girl had no idea of her lover's infidelity."

We ate our seafood for a bit before speaking again. The moon rose up over the ocean, and the sight was truly beautiful.

"Thank you, for bringing me out here," I said, making another attempt at conversation. "I almost expected you to take me to some prissy horse race or whatever."

Lucius shrugged his shoulders. "I know that wealth doesn't impress you. But I like that about you, Hermione, I can be myself around you, not what the world expects of me. Maybe we both can learn to be our true selves around each other."

Our waitress arrived with cherry cheesecake, and put the bill book down on the table by him. The presumption that I couldn't pay my way was hilarious. When she saw that Lucius wasn't paying her any attention, she slipped discreetly away.

I ate a piece of cheesecake, swallowed, and dabbed at my lips with my napkin. "And what would convention prevent the real Lucius Malfoy from doing right now? I promise I won't laugh if it's really crazy."

Lucius took the fork from my hand and fed me a bit of cheesecake. I fed him some in return. "Well, I am most ashamed to admit that I have never gone for a swim in the ocean."

I was plainly surprised. Most guys would say get a tattoo, but of course, he had the Dark Mark on his left forearm, and I would imagine that the experience would turn him off to any more tattoos in the future.

"Never?"  
"No, never, I swear."  
I giggled.  
"What?"  
"I've done it naked."

Lucius giggled. "With whom? I must now know copious details of your illicit dark deeds."

I took a sip of my champagne. "Oh, it was nothing crazy. It's just that before my capture by the snatchers, Harry Potter and I secretly had this on again off again affair under Ron's nose. Anyway, during one of our stops while sleeping in a tent, I needed a bath, and I sneaked out while they were sleeping. I didn't know that Harry had followed me, and we swam and had a quickie."

"Did you love him?"

"I cared for him. It's not the same. The only wizard I ever entertained those feelings for were Severus," I answered truthfully. "I imagine you did stranger things."

"A bit of kink, nothing too crazy," Lucius confessed. "I was never able to get into it completely because of being a former deatheater. I did the usual rich playboy thing for many years, but it is not a satisfying life. I think that I want stability now."

I felt more relaxed by his words, and I began to understand how Severus and this man bonded as brothers. Lucius truly had a nice, endearing side, but he had his own fortress around himself. Why that appealed to me, I had no idea, but it did.

"I want stability too," I agreed. "But it doesn't mean that we cannot have fun. Now, I want you to be spontaneous. Say something you want to do, and it can be anything. Just the first thing that pops into your head. Go!"

"Going for a swim with you."  
"Really?"  
"Really."

Lucius paid the bill, and we took off our shoes and held them as we used our free hands to wrap around our waists to walk along the beach. The waves lapped at our ankles, and as soon as we found a private section of beach, Lucius began to undress.

"Are you crazy?! Someone could see us!" I exclaimed in shock.

Lucius laughed heartily. "I know. It's part of the thrill. Now, come, I want to see you, lioness. We're both adults here."

I undressed, and Lucius stepped behind me, and began to pepper my neck with kisses as he unhooked my bra. He removed it, and cupped my bare breasts with his large hands.

"Perfect," He purred in my ear. His hands slowly ran down my waist, across my stomach, and to my hips. "You have a lovely body, Hermione. You should never be ashamed of it."

I began to tear up. "It's scarred...and I have had two kids. Why would you want me?"

Lucius spun me around to face him. "Hermione, you are beautiful. Truly beautiful, on the inside and out. Never ever doubt that, witch."

He pulled me close to him, and he began to kiss me softly as he stroked my ass through my satin bikini cut panties. Then he slid them off, and I stepped out of them. He pulled away from me, and began to run towards the ocean. I ran behind him, and joined him in the ocean. I ducked my head underneath the water, and we rode the waves for a bit before we found a nearby cove where the water was less choppy.

We swam for a while before our eyes met, and then this strange tension fell between us, and before we both knew what was happening, our lips met, and he pinned me to a rock face, plundering my mouth with his tongue. His kisses tasted of raw passion and love, very repressed, but it was there.

"Oh, Lucius," I moaned.  
"We...we should stop."  
"Should we?"

Lucius drew back slightly. "Yes, we should. As much as we both want this, it's not the right time. I want the first time we make love to be perfect."

I reached down to stroke him. He was larger than I expected. Good. I hated small dicks. My first time with Viktor Krum had been less than satisfactory, mostly because his was so small, and he finished too quickly on the grass beside you in the Forbidden Forest.

I stroked him some more, and Lucius swore under his breath. "You're killing me, lioness."

I winked. "Am I? Go sit down, and I will finish you off."

"I didn't think you liked that."  
"Shut up and do it."  
Lucius smirked. "Yes, ma'am."

He obeyed, and I proceeded to lick up and down his shaft while stroking what I knew I wouldn't be able to fit in my mouth. I loved having such power over men when I did this. I didn't necessarily like blow jobs, but the feeling of empowerment I felt certainly was a wonderful aphrodisiac; it took the sting out of pleasuring a man in this way.

I went to work stroking and sucking Lucius, and bobbing my head up and down as I deep throated him thoroughly. Lucius groaned and he gasped, "Gods, witch, stop. I'm going to cum."

I lifted my head off of him, and he ejaculated into the water. "Okay, that was amazing," He commented. "But what did I do to deserve such treatment?"

I kissed him lightly. "Maybe I'm hoping that you will return the favor one night. But I think we have to get back soon. This was amazing first date."

"I agree. We will have more."  
"Good. This was fun."

We swam for a bit before getting dressed again. We then disapparated for Prince Manor. Lucius was about to leave me at the front door, but then he turned back around and crashed his lips against mine. I saw fireworks as we opened the door, and he pressed me against the door, and deepened the kiss, adding his tongue to the mix.

I buried my hands in his hair as we kissed roughly, our hands exploring each other. I pulled back, and said, "Good night, my angel."

He stepped away from me, and he kissed my hands. "Good night, my lioness. Dream of me?"

"Of course."

He nodded, and he bowed, leaving me to wonder what the hell was happening between us. I felt...happy. Ridiculously so, but I never thought that that source of happiness would come from Lucius Malfoy of all men. But is sex all he wanted from me, or was this something more? I sincerely hoped that it was, because otherwise both of us were wasting our time, and that wasn't fair to both of us. I had to know for sure one way or the other...


	11. Growing Closer: Hermione

I kept myself busy with society meetings and charity balls that I hosted, but in reality, I kept busy to avoid Lucius. Why did I act so wanton? When we had kissed, it was like a fire had been ignited in both of us, and it had been very hard to keep from having hot date sex that Valentines Day. I was honestly surprised that Lucius had showed as much restraint as he did, because he wanted me desperately.

I had hoped to avoid him indefinitely, until he showed up at my latest charity ball for S.P.E.W., in which I had a surprisingly high following among the younger witches and wizards.

  
I chose a simple black and silver lace gown that was modest but clinched in my waist in a very flattering way. I was dancing with Draco when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Lucius asked behind me. Draco glared at his father and bowed out without saying anything.

I turned to face him, and he wore a lovely gray suit, and his long blonde hair was tied back. We began to dance as the music began, and I said, "May I ask as to why you are here, Lucius? You aren't known for supporting house elf rights."

Lucius twirled me, and I spun back into his arms. "Isn't it obvious? I came here to see you, lioness, not the house elves. Why have you been avoiding my owls and texts? It's as if you want to forget Valentine's Day happened."

I felt my face flush with embarrassment. Really? He had to do this now with everyone watching?! "I...I've been busy."

"Three months worth of work?"

"Okay, okay, yes, I've been avoiding you," I admitted. "Can we talk about this in private? People are starting to stare."

Lucius looked around, and whispered in my ear, "I know of a lovely observation deck in this hotel where we can talk."

"And how would you know that?" I asked.

Lucius smirked, kissing my cheek. "Why, because maybe I own the place."

"Of course you do, Scrooge McDuck," I teased.

"Who is that?"

"A muggle cartoon character," I sighed in exasperation. "Never mind, it's not a funny quip if I have to explain it. Lead on, moneybags."

Lucius chuckled. "Oh, well, let's not forget that you are part of the club too."

"Humph! Whatever."

He led me to an elevator, and he pushed the button for the top floor. We tried to avoid looking at one another, but we could not help it, it was as if we had a magnetic attraction to one another. When the lift stopped, I got out first, and looked out at the stars coming out as the sunset gave way to twilight.

Lucius joined me, and he said, "Can we talk about the hidden hippogriff in the room, please?"

I tucked my hair behind my ear, and faced my would be lover. "Fine. I've been avoiding you, because...because I'm scared, alright?! What we did, how it happened...I feel a bit wrong for having done it, and for..."

Lucius stepped closer to me, and held me close. He stroked my cheek with his knuckles, and said softly, "I'm a bit scared as well, darling. What I feel...I have felt for a long time for you, and now that I can have you..." He trailed off and stepped away from me, looking out over the London skyline.

The London Eye loomed in the distance, and the entire city was it up like a beautiful Christmas tree. But none of those sights amazed me as what I saw in front of me now: Lucius Malfoy fighting a losing battle to say what was truly in his heart.

I worked up my Gryffindor courage, and stood next to him. I took his hand in mine, and he laced his fingers through mine, causing sparks to tingle up and down my arm at his mere touch.

We looked out over the city for a long time before he spoke again. "Hermione, I...You can't tell me that you don't feel something happening between us."

I looked up at him, and began to tear up. He looked so handsome, so vulnerable that it took my breath away.

"I...I do, but...I'm scared."  
"Why?"  
"You're...well, you, and I'm--"  
"The woman I love."

"Lucius! You...you _can't_ know that!" I protested. "It's...it's too soon for that."

Lucius cupped my face with his hands, and gently tilted my chin to meet his eyes. "You cannot deny that you feel something for me, Hermione. You wouldn't have avoided me this long otherwise."

I began to tear up, and I felt ashamed of it, because the truth was that I did care. He was in my every thought, and I began to daydream about him holding me close. Kissing me, being intimate with me. Lucius studied me closely, and wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"I...I do care about you, Lucius," I admitted. "But how can you say that you love me for years when I have been married to Severus?"

Lucius released me, and breathed heavily. He nodded. "Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, I have admired you. I never thought I would grow to feel anything but innate curiosity to have you. But helping you through this grief...hearing you cry out for me in your sleep, well, it touched me deeply. No, I'm _not_ talking about pity, lioness. I'm talking about losing my heart to you."

I smiled at him, understanding. "I'm just...I know our spouses are dead, but it still feels like cheating to me. I think I will always love him."

Lucius turned to me. "I'm only asking for part of your heart, my lioness. Can you give me that?"

I felt instant relief at his words. I had thought that he would condemn me for still pining away for my late husband. But here he was encouraging me to not give up on my love for Severus, just not to pine forever for what was lost.

"I think that I can."

"Thank Merlin," Lucius chuckled, kissing me softly. "Just no more avoiding me, alright? Do we have a deal?"

I kissed him. "Yes, we have a deal. Now, let's go back to this charity ball, and eat, I'm starved."

Lucius led the way, and Draco made his way over to us, relief etched upon his face. "Thank the gods, you're safe! I've been looking everywhere in this damned hotel for you. I assume you're the reason she has been absent, dad?"

Lucius grinned. "Yes, indeed. And no, our conversation is none of your business. Let's just say that Hermione and I had things to discuss not fit for wagging tongues."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Okay, tmi. I need to borrow the hostess for the auction winner announcement."

I made my way to the podium, and gave a decent speech about house elf rights, and then announced the winner of the trip for two to the Caribbean for giving the most generous donations to S.P.E.W.

"...And the winners are, Harry and Ginny Potter!" I announced happily. Harry and Ginny came up to the podium and both of my friends hugged me as I handed them their plane tickets. Cameras flashed as the various wizarding media outlets got our pictures.

The feast began, and then more dancing. But it was when the charity ball ended that Lucius escorted me home, and after we apparated back, I turned to him, and asked, "Well, where does this leave us?"

Lucius kissed my hand. "Where do you want this to go, Hermione? I am willing to be patient and wait for you, however long it takes."

"I think we can take it slow," I answered. "But can we promise to not shut each other out?"

Lucius nodded. "I promise. Good night, my little lioness."

"Good night, my angel."

We shared a loving, tender kiss, and I went inside Prince Manor. I ran a hot bath in my tub, got ready for bed, and relaxed in the tub as I bathed. I almost wanted Lucius with me, but we could wait on that, we had all the time in the world after all...


	12. The Proposal: Lucius

One year of courtship. The months seemed to fly by as his relationship with Hermione progressed. He went into the Malfoy family vault, and looked through the fine jewelry that were centuries old some of them. None of the rings appealed to him, until he found a beautiful white gold filigree band with a garnet center stone, with emeralds making a halo around it. It was perfect, and he knew that she would recognize the symbolism immediately.

He put it in a black ring box, and put it in his coat pocket. He had a lovely evening planned for the both. They would take in a ballet, go out to dinner, ride a gondola in Venice, it was perfect. He would propose to her then, and see if she would accept his suit or not.

 _Oh gods, what if she refuses? What if I'm wasting my time? What if...what if...what if! No! No, you've got this! Get your damn head in the game! She loves you, and you love her, you just have to show it to her._ With that little mental pep talk out of the way, he stopped at a local florist to pick up some carnations and roses. He walked to the disapparition point, and turned on the spot, and with a loud pop in the air, he disapparated, and landed at the gates of Prince Manor.

The dragon and thorny rose interlaced designs on the black rod iron gates had always been beautiful, but with the renovations, everything was restored to their former glory. Hermione's home was beautiful, well kept, and if one didn't know that she was muggleborn, one would easily think that he was calling on a pureblood witch. But the property also angered him as well. Because of the Ministry, his cousin had been forced to live in abject poverty. By all rights, this fine estate, the money, the prestige, all of it should have gone to Severus when he came of age. Now, it was in the hands of his widow, and even as he knew that marrying her was what Severus wanted, he felt a twinge of guilt that he was falling in love with her.

The gates unlocked as he approached, and as he entered the gates, he put the security wards back up. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. One of the butler's answered the door.

"Is your mistress home?"

"Yes, Master Malfoy," The prim looking house elf answered. "She is having a...um, swim. You should wait in the parlor for her to be done."

Lucius smirked. Well, this was a nice turn of events. It would certainly be a charming way to start this date by seeing his lioness in her natural state. He shoved the flowers in the house elf's hands.

"I'm going to go see her myself," He announced. "See to it we are not disturbed."

The house elf tried to protest, but he ignored the elf, and took the elevator to the lower level where the pool was located. He watched Hermione swim laps naked, her lithe body moving sinuously through the water. Above the pool was a gorgeous stained glass window with God touching Adam's finger.

"I had hoped to find you taking high tea at this hour," He announced.

Hermione looked up, and looked startled, but she didn't scream. She narrowed her eyes at him, and said, "You could have waited until I was decent."

Lucius laughed. "Now where would the fun in that be? I have already seen you naked, darling. May I join you?"

A more modest woman would have refused, and even Narcissa would have hated being interrupted like this. But Hermione was not like that. In fact, she was more different than any other witch he had ever met.

Hermione shrugged. "Go ahead, strip. Make it worth my while for you interrupting my cardio day."

He laughed, and did just that, making sure to give her a show, before folding up his clothes and placing them next to the towels. Hermione's eyes widened with each article of clothing he took off, and her breathing hitched as he revealed himself in all of his glory. He entered the pool, and dove underneath the water, relishing in the heated feeling of the salt filtered water sliding off of his skin. He broke the water's surface for air, and Hermione swam towards him, treading water.

She did wandless magic to dim the lights in the room, until the only source of light was the colorful stained glass window above them. They swam towards each other, and their eyes met. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and held on to him. He tried to ignore the brush of her breasts against his chest.

"We always seem to hold each other like this, don't we?" He teased. "But then again, your wards did reveal that you were expecting me."

Hermione tucked a loose lock of his hair behind his ear and smirked. "Maybe. You did say that we had a date in your last text message to me. You're early, by the way. What was the plan? Sex before the wining and dining? I have to admit that's pretty original."

He kissed her cheek and nibbled on her ear, making her shiver. "We have wined and dined many times before. But this night, I want to be special."

"Oh?" She rose an eyebrow. "How so? What did you have in mind?"

"Venice, darling. Italy, a ballet, dinner, a ride in a gondola," He stated plainly.

Hermione's eyes sparkled when he mentioned the word ballet. "Oh, Lucius! Swan Lake is playing, and I have been dying to see it. I almost was about to go into Pointe class myself just before my Hogwarts letter came when I turned twelve."

Lucius smiled warmly. _So far, so good, just don't you dare screw this up!_ "I imagine that it is a harder dance than they make it look."

Hermione broke away from him to swim idly around him. "Yes, very. It is one of the hardest professional dances available," She informed him. "I always swore that if I had a daughter, I would have her take lessons, Hogwarts student or not."

Lucius felt a warmth spread through his chest at that imagery. Yes, he had always wanted a little girl. He could picture her in a little tutu at recitals, and sitting there in the audience watching her piourette and leap across the stage. She would maybe have his hair, Hermione's eyes...Yes, it was a lovely dream.

Hermione smiled warmly. "What are you thinking of?"

"The future."  
"Kids?"  
"Ours," He specified.

Hermione nodded. "That sounds lovely, Lucius. But seeing as we're not married, I don't see that as a feasible option."

The moment. He could feel it deep in his bones as he held her in the water, that this was _the_ moment. The time was now to ask her to be his wife. He swam them to the nearest shelf and had her straddle him.

"What if we were, darling? What if we were wed? Would that make being with me easier? I know that you love Severus. But he is gone, and there is nothing that can bring him back. Will you marry me, Hermione? You would make me the happiest man alive if you said yes."

He waited for a long time before Hermione answered. Tears formed in her eyes, and she wiped them away. "You...you're serious, aren't you?"

He kissed her hands, and then her inner wrists. "Yes, I am. I would never be deceptive about something like this. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione kissed him happily, and said, "Yes, yes, yes! Of course, I will! Do you have a ring?"

"In my coat pocket."

"Okay. Well, let's finish up our swim so we can get ready for our date, and then I can try it on, how does that sound?" She proposed.

"I think that sounds great."

They finished up their swim, and got ready to go. But as soon as Hermione put the ring on her finger, her fingers and hand began to blacken, and she doubled over, screaming in agonizing pain. Lucius took the ring off of her, and it was in that moment, he knew that this evening was going to go from a perfect one, to one of absolute hell...


	13. The Dark Plan: Draco

He hated coming to this freakish haunted house. Sure, the Dark Lord's house used to be grand and beautiful, but years of neglect had turned the place into a veritable tomb. He had taken the only garnet ring out of the Malfoy family vault, as instructed, and brought it to where Pius Thicknesse and the others were hanging out. Okay, squatting would be the more accurate term.

Once the preliminaries were out of the way, and he gave his initial report, Dolohov looked over the ring. "Aye, it sure is a pretty thing, ain't it? You're certain that your dad is gonna marry the mudblood as Snape wanted in his will?"

Draco felt a sense of dread settle in his stomach. Well, he had debts to pay, and this was one of them. These thugs would release his wife Daphne if he helped in ridding the world of his godmother. _Forgive me, Uncle Severus,_ Draco thought.

"Yes," He acted smoothly. "It just...seeing him with her turns my stomach. I just don't want him harmed, that is our deal. Just her. She doesn't deserve to live as a pureblood. My dad is simply lonely and needing companionship."

"No promises if he interferes, boy," Yaxley added. "I like Lucius, I do. He was best man at my wedding, but if he interferes with the killing of his mudblood whore, we're going to have to label him a bloodtraitor. Do you understand?"

Draco swallowed past a lump in his throat. "Yeah. Yeah, I get it."

Thicknesse took out his wand and waved it over the ring. "Tou Jours." The ring shimmered for a moment, and then returned to normal. Draco picked it up, and handled it before putting it back in its box.

He put the ring in his coat pocket, and Daphne was brought to him. She looked no worse for wear, but she was otherwise unharmed. They went home, and once he got her settled into bed, he used the floo network to go to Malfoy Manor and go into the family vault. He knew that his father would choose this ring out of the forty other engagement rings in the collection, because of the color symbolism. Garnet for Gryffindor, emeralds for Slytherin. Yeah, it's exactly what he would choose himself if he were marrying his godmother.

Draco put the ring in pride of place and made sure it would stand out from the other rings. He hated to do this to his father. His father was happy, and very much in love with Hermione. It felt wrong to take that away from him, simply because his wife had been in danger. But then again, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys did whatever it took to protect their loved ones, even if sacrifices had to be made.

So it was, that Draco played his small part in the dark plan to kill Hermione, and the rest of the plan fell into play without his assistance. But as Draco went home to help his wife get over being kidnapped in the dead of night by deatheater thugs, it was at that moment that his father got the engagement ring out of the family vault, and was about to disapparate to Prince Manor to go to call upon his lover in order to propose marriage to her...


	14. The Curse Of Purity: Lucius

St. Mungos was deserted in the corner of the wizarding hospital when Hermione was taken out of the surgery to remove as much of the curse coursing through her blood as possible. It took nearly all night to find out what the specific curse was, but when the healers found it, they had the unfortunate duty of informing Lucius of what happened to his witch.

"Mr. Malfoy," A skinny mousy haired witch announced. "Your fiancee was struck with the Tou Jours curse. I assume, as a pureblood wizard yourself you know what that means?"

He nodded. The blood purity curse. Anyone with a drop of muggle blood would not be able to touch an object that rightfully belonged to a pureblood. The results of the curse were that, in time, the victim would die from the curse corrupting their blood from within. 

"Yes. But what can I do?" He asked, stifling his turbulent emotions. "I never meant to harm her. We are courting, and I just asked her to be my wife tonight. I will do whatever it takes to see that she is alive and healthy again."

The healer looked taken aback by his words. He was angry by the implication that he meant to harm Hermione! 

The witch relaxed and said more politely, "Well, it's a long shot, but would you consent to admitting yourself for the night for the healers to extract some of your blood? Sometimes, that is the only real way to cure this curse. Otherwise, she will die, that is a certainty."

Lucius weighed his options, and decided to protect his fiancee. "I consent. I meant what I said: I will do whatever it takes to save her life. I..I can't live without her."

The witch looked at him with compassion. "Very well, please sign the admission paperwork, and we can get started. I warn you, though, even this may not save her. Be prepared for that."

Lucius swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I'm prepared, do it," He lied smoothly. 

The healer brought out the necessary forms and he signed them with a flourish. When he was all prepped, they wheeled him next to Hermione's bed as the healers put the blood transfusion IV's in both of their arms. He looked over at Hermione's pale, beautiful face and nodded for the healers to go ahead with the transfusion. 

He closed his eyes, and felt his mind brush against hers. It opened to his easily enough, and that was where he found her, in their own shared memories of the past, of the war. It wasn't until they both awoke in the hospital, after three months, that it had taken a team of skilled legilimens to extract each other from their minds. 

But during that time, the world had declared Draco Malfoy a convicted deatheater and sent him to Azkaban on a life sentence for his part in attempting to kill Hermione Snape, along with all of his accomplices. Lucius slept on, next to his beloved, oblivious to the chaotic world around them, and yet whole and complete within each other's minds as they healed up from the curse of blood purity...


	15. Another Nightly Vigil: Harry

The seasoned auror and war hero, the Chosen One, sat by Hermione's bed while her blood purified itself of the Tou Jours Pur Curse. He knew that freaking Draco Malfoy was responsible, which shocked him to his core, because his father was risking his very life to save hers.

He moved to remove Malfoy's hand from hers, but one of the healers said, "Please don't do that, Mr. Potter. We have a team of legilimens working on them, and they all agreed that linking their hands together keeps them anchored firmly in each other's minds."

"But why would Malfoy do this? She is a muggleborn," Harry asked. "I just cannot believe that he would suddenly love her enough to risk harming her with a cursed piece of jewelry."

The healer on duty shrugged his shoulders, and said, "Love will make people do the strangest things, Mr. Potter. I was not on duty when he admitted himself, Chelsea was, but from what I heard, he was barely holding it together when Madame Snape was admitted."

Harry wrote these details down in his notebook. "Thank you. Is there any chance I may speak with Healer Chelsea?"

The non descript healer wizard nodded. "Sure. She's in the children's ward. I'll buzz her up. Are you going to sit with Romeo and Juliet here?"

Harry bristled at the term, but didn't bother to correct the wizard. "Yes, I will. Please send her to me."

The healer wizard left him alone, and a skinny, bookish healer witch entered the room. She answered his questions, and she looked on the lovers with great sadness in her muddy brown eyes.

"I do hope they wake," Chelsea said sadly. "If ever there was a wizard who deserved to have his love back, it is this man. I have never seen a more grief stricken wizard in my life. Granted, she is half his age, but I suppose love knows no age boundary. Good day, Mr. Potter."

Without a backward glance, the healer witch took her leave of him, and Harry studied the couple. By the surface looks of things, Lucius Malfoy was a strange choice on Hermione's part, simply because of their bad history with his son at Hogwarts. Then, when she married Severus Snape of all wizards, Lucius had named her Draco's godmother.

Somehow, during those years, Lucius Malfoy had harbored some kind of crush on her that matured into love. Harry looked down on his best friend, and occasional lover. He never told Ron Weasley that they sought comfort from one another on occasion, during their time of living in tents on the run from Voldemort and his snatchers. He knew that Ron would be jealous, but when he told Ginny, she was more understanding. She had been sad, and things had been tense for a while between them, but in the end she understood.

Then he looked over at Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy with his handsome, aristocratic features, and aura of power that seemed to surround him even as he slept, his long blonde hair framing his face. Ginny and Ron came up beside him and Ginny wiped at Hermione's forehead with a handkerchief.

Ron scowled at Malfoy, and said, "What is it with her fascination with Slytherins? First, she marries Snape, that old git, and now she's all cozy with Malfoy's dad of all guys. She could have anyone, man. Why this guy?"

Ginny sighed in exasperation. "Because she loves him, stupid! And honestly, Min has never meshed well with guys her own age, she's too mature for that, too serious."

Ron snorted. "You act like you like this git here. He got her into this whole mess. If you ask me--"

"No one is asking for your opinion, Ron," Harry growled. "Ginny is right. Hermione has always liked older wizards. Leave it be, Ron. I know you have feelings for her still, but the one thing I do know about this whole thing is that Lucius didn't do this. He was distraught when she was admitted here, so much so that he admitted himself to try and save her life."

Ginny and Ron looked at him, stunned. "Then it was his son? But Draco has nothing against her any more, she is his Aunt now," Ginny put in. "And why would he try to harm her? He can't possibly be jealous of her like a kid who's parent is getting remarried. This whole thing makes no sense. Are you going to investigate it, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I already am. But first, I am going to stay here through the night, and go to Azkaban. I need to talk to Draco, and get his side of the story."

"Can I come?" Ron asked.

"Yes, you are my partner, after all," Harry answered.

Ginny left with Ron soon after, and Harry sat beside Hermione's bedside all night. In the morning, he kissed her lips, and whispered, "Please come back, Hermione. We need you. Hell, _I_ need you. Don't stay too long in your own head, alright? I love you, sis."

He left, and soon arrived at Azkaban. As soon as he got through the check points, he found Draco Malfoy reading a book, and looking slightly disheveled. In his experience, Draco wouldn't stay clean and we'll groomed for long.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked, his voice weary with resignation. "Have you come to gloat? Make fun of my dejected state? Well, I don't give a damn about that. How is Hermione?"

"You _dare_ speak her name! You're the reason she's in St. Mungos to begin with!" Harry accused.

Draco sighed, and his shoulders slumped. "Yes, she is. How is my father? Is he here?"

"He's with her, trying to save her life," Harry spat. Draco's gray eyes widened.

"He...he did the blood transfusion??" Draco asked, shocked. He then began to cry. "He must really love her. But Potter I swear that I only did it to save my own wife. Dolohov and his gang took Daphne, you see. They threatened to kill her if I didn't bring one of the Malfoy engagement rings to them to curse it with the Tou Jours Pur Curse." Draco rubbed at his tears with the back of his hand. "They handed my wife back, but...but I never imagined that my father would risk his life to save his cousin's widow."

Harry understood, and felt better about Hermione's relationship with Lucius Malfoy. He would always find it weird, but he no longer condemned it.

"They are trapped in each other's minds," Harry continued. "Is there any way to bring them out of that?"

Draco paced for a bit in his cell before answering. "Just have a team of legilimens do it. I was only taught psychic self defense, Potter. You were too, but you sucked at it, apparently."

"Gee, maybe being a horcrux might have something to do with that," Harry snarled.

Draco shook his head. "No, you couldn't do it even now. You're too emotional, all of you Gryffindors are. "But I'm too tired to fight with you, Potter. Now, leave me alone."

"Do you know where Dolohov and his gang are?" Harry asked then, all business once more.

Draco shrugged. "The Riddle House. Where else? If they moved headquarters after that, I don't know, but that's where I always met with them. These guys aren't the smartest tools in the shed. Good luck...Harry. I wish you the best."

Draco turned back to his book, and Harry knew then that he wouldn't be getting anything more out of Draco. Harry left, and made his report to Kingsley as soon as he got back to the Ministry. He soon returned to St. Mungos, and kept up his nightly vigil beside Hermione's bed for two whole months before Ginny told him that he was getting too obsessed and wanted him back home, or else. So it was with misgivings that Harry left his best friend in Lucius Malfoy's care, and prayed that they woke up in time to take down Dolohov's gang for good...


	16. Dreams Within Dreams: Hermione

Cassie's pounding music from upstairs jarred me as I was putting down her little brother Leo for the night. 

"Muffilato," I cast with my wand. No, it would not do to have my three month old wake up from my daughter's wracket on the other side of the mansion. 

Lucius came into the nursery and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek. "And how is our little star traveler tonight?"

I chuckled. "He would be better if our Princess would stop that racket she calls music in her room."

He turned me to face him, and he kissed me lightly. "Darling, she's fifteen. Teenagers do these sorts of things. Draco was the same way."

I sighed. I moved some of Leo's wispy dirty blonde hair off of his face gently. Cassie, my daughter, seemed to inherit her father's hair and eyes, while Leo looked the most like me. 

"I have papers to grade tonight, do you think you could handle this?" I asked. I hated asking him, but I had forty Transfiguration essays to grade, and I didn't feel like grading them at Hogwarts. 

Lucius kissed my forehead and nodded. "Of course. Just...just try not to overwork yourself, darling."

I was touched by my husband's concern, but I knew that I had to get my work done. I have always had a strong work ethic, even in my school days, which accounted for many misspent days to socialize with my friends. 

I got my essays out, and poured myself a glass of blush wine. I sat down, and began the arduous task of grading my student's papers. After three hours of work, Lucius came in and poured himself some wine. 

"That bad, huh?"  
"Yes. She's asking for you."  
"Why?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, you know she has that recital next week. She wanted you to see her routine."

I sighed, and rubbed at my dry eyes. Yes, of course my daughter would be practicing her ballet. But her choices of music were questionable at best. I scratched a T on my last essay, and got up. 

Cassiopeia had always been more of a free spirit than me. She was like Richard in that way, only she was more productive like me in school. She just dressed like a little punk ruffian half of the time. I was at least thankful that she left her beautiful platinum blonde hair alone, and that she didn't have her face littered with piercings. 

I made my way to her bedroom, and knocked on the door. Cassie opened it, and she asked, "What do you want, mom?"

"Please turn down the music, dear," I admonished. "You woke up Leo again."

My daughter rolled her eyes and used the remote to turn down the growling sounds from the male vocalist on her stereo system. "Better?"

"Loads."  
"I suppose dad said you wanted to see my routine?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, but will it involve this music?" I asked.

"Nah, Chemical Romance is just my unplugging music," She informed me. "Classic stuff will be played for the routine. Check it out, you'll love it. My teacher Mrs. Davies is going in a more lyrical direction, so basically we can do whatever we want, so long as it's not lewd or whatever."

I sat on my daughter's bed, and said, "I would love to see it."

Cassie smirked. "Cool. Let me just stretch first."

I watched her go through her stretching routine, and no matter how many times I watched it, I couldn't get over how very limber my daughter was. At fifteen, she had been dancing in ballet since she was three years old, and she said that she wanted to go to Julliard in New York City after Hogwarts, to try and train to dance ballet professionally. 

Cassie then put on her routine song, which was an aria of Don Giovanni, Mozart's darkest opera. Of course, my daughter would pick a macabre opera to perform to. I watched her leap, twirl, and piourette across her large bedroom, all perfectly synced to the music. She seemed to get into 'the zone,' because her face became entranced to the music as she let it flow through her very being. When she was done, I clapped. 

But when I went to hug her, something was wrong...I couldn't touch her. In fact, she was nowhere to be seen. I screamed for Lucius, and he burst into the room. He reached for me, but our fingers passed through one another, passing through like fog or mist. 

"CASSIE!!" I screamed. "CASSIE!!"

That was when the world went black, and I felt like my body weighed a ton of lead. My eyes opened, and I realized that I was not in Malfoy Manor at all, or my daughter's bedroom, but a sterile, white hospital room, and Harry Potter was there by my bedside sleeping peacefully in a visitor's chair...


	17. Awakening: Lucius

St. Mungos. Why was he here? Where was Hermione? Cassie? Leo for that matter? He was only three months old. He needed his parents around him! Then it all came flooding back to him: the cursed engagement ring, the spoiled plans for him to wine and dine Hermione. He almost wanted to go to sleep again, because children that never existed needed him. Leo was only three months, and Cassiopeia was going to be going to Julliard after she graduated from Hogwarts in two years.

 _But that is not reality_ , He reminded himself. _Those children do not exist...yet._ Lucius looked over at Hermione, and she teared up.

"Hey, sleepy head," She croaked.  
"Hey yourself, sleeping beauty."

She inclined her head Harry Potter's way. "I'm glad that Harry decided to visit, but let's not wake him just yet."

He looked down at their linked hands, and he laced his fingers through hers. "I saw our children, lioness. Do you think we will see them again?"

Hermione released his hand after giving it a gentle squeeze. She nodded. "I think so. We name them both after constellations, I suppose, and I can still remember how much our daughter looked like you."

"Leo looked like you."

Hermione beamed with happiness. Harry Potter stirred awake, and he looked amazed to see them both awake, though for the life of him he couldn't understand why; they had only been asleep for a week. Right?

"Mione' you're awake!" Harry exclaimed, hugging his friend. "Thank Merlin, you are. So much has happened."

Lucius cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow. Harry broke away from Hermione and said, "Oh..um, it's nice to see you too, Mr. Malfoy. I..I'm sorry for misjudging you. But what do you remember before you came here?"

He looked at Hermione, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we were going to go on a date to Venice, and I had planned to propose--"

"Except you decided to do that at home," Hermione interjected. "I said yes, by the way. Then I put on the ring, and then...nothing. I assume that the ring was cursed wasn't it?"

Potter looked truly remorseful as he said, "Draco was reponsible, but he didn't act alone. He had help from Dolohov's gang. Draco is now in Azkaban on a lifetime sentence for attempting to kill you, Hermione. The wizengamot took your attack seriously, I guess because you're Snape's widow. But um...you two have been in a coma for three months, almost four since it's the end of May."

Lucius sat up, and felt like a weight had settled itself upon his shoulders. Draco had no reason to harm Hermione! It didn't make sense, he loved his godmother.

"Did you get my son's side of the story?" He had to ask, just to cover all of his bases.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. He claims that his wife Daphne was in danger, and that they would kill her if he didn't go along with their plans."

Lucius relaxed. "Yes, that does sound like something he would do. Did you find out anything else, Potter? Or is that it?"

Harry seemed to scowl at him. "I can't discuss sensitive details about the case with you, Malfoy. You know that. I have a job to do, and I'm going to do it."

Hermione sat up, and Potter fluffed up her pillows for her. "Harry, can you promise me something before you go?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, Mione.' I'll do anything for you, you know that."

Hermione chuckled. "Not the smartest thing to say with a Slytherin present, but thank you. I want you to promise me that if you take Dolohov and his gang down that you be careful. Can you promise me that? His entire gang killed my husband. They will not hesitate to kill you too."

Harry kissed her hand. "I promise that I will be careful. I promised Ginny the same thing too. She would never forgive me if I suddenly died all of a sudden."

"Nor would I."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Take care, Harry."  
"You too, Min'. You too."

When Harry Potter left, Lucius turned to Hermione and asked, "Your friends call you Min?' "

Hermione grinned. "Well, Ginny Weasley started to call me that in third year, and it became the standard Weasley nickname for me. What's wrong with it? I think it's cute."

"I'm just curious is all."

"No, you're not," She pointed out. "You're filing that information down for later use at some point. But I suppose it's a better nickname than Lucy. Sirius Black nicknamed you that."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Of course, he did. Black was always disdainful of me. But that is the past. We need to focus on our recovery."

Hermione flexed her left hand that was still slightly blackened by the curse that almost killed her, and him along with it. The pinky and ring finger couldn't bend all the way, but feeling seemed to be coming back into her other fingers.

"Yes, we do," She agreed. "Do you think that after we get released, that we can go see Draco? I think I need to hear his side of things."

He leaned over to kiss her chastely. "Of course, darling. I need to hear it as well. But I have to confess that if I were in his shoes that I would do the same thing."

Hermione smiled warmly. "I know. But you're still taking me to Venice, and I'm picking out my ring this time. If we have to go to a muggle jewelry store to buy it, then so be it."

Lucius laughed. "As my lady wishes. I'm still so honored that you said yes to my offer."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? Did I? I must have had another gorgeous wizard ask me that in my pool."

They shared a laugh over that. "Well, to hell with him then. You're the only witch for me, little lioness. I will ask you as many times as you like to be mine."

"And every time I will say yes."  
"Good."

They soon fell asleep after that, and as the days passed, they had many visitors, and they were filled in on what happened over the course of their comatose state.   
The news did not surprise the couple, but it was astonishing just how hard the wizengamot moved against Draco during his trial against him. He had to get to Azkaban, and find out the truth before the Malfoy name was blackened forever by this scandal, he just had to before it was too late...


	18. Going To Azkaban: Hermione

My recovery at St. Mungos took a month before the hospital released me and Lucius from their custody. Brandon insisted upon being on hand to help me with whatever I needed, but Richard was his usual distant self. I did hear that he had a steady collared sub lately, whatever that meant. Brandon had said that it meant that he had found a witch to collar and be his exclusively. I personally did not agree with my son's lifestyle, and he knew it well.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with, mom?" Brandon asked the last time we spoke on the phone.

"Bran, I will be fine. This is something that your Uncle and I have to do," I reassured him. "If something goes amiss, I know how to contact you."

Brandon sighed heavily over the phone. "Alright. I know, I'm being overprotective but we almost lost you. Just...please be careful, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, son."

I hanged up on my end, and tucked my phone into my purse for safe keeping. I dressed in a black power suit, and Lucius dressed the same. There were times that I really wished that I didn't have to take on Severus's cold personality, but in public, it was a necessary evil, especially in light of how the media was treating my association with my fiance as something shameful and repulsive. What poppy cock!

Lucius and I walked hand in hand to the disapparition point, and when we arrived at our destination, he shuddered, and a haunted look washed over his face as he looked at the black triangular citadel that served as England's wizarding prison. Dementors circled the perimeter, and as they neared the forboding black iron gates of the prison, the guards looked Lucius over coldly.

"What is your business here, Miss?" The rotund auror asked, his piggy little eyes looking me over with indiscreet lust in his eyes.

I stared down this man, and repressed my emotions. "I am Madame Hermione Snape, and me and Lord Malfoy are here to visit with Draco Malfoy. Now, are you going to let us pass.." I scanned his mind for something salacious to use against him. I found it quickly. A sneer wreathed my lips as I added, "Or do I mention to your superiors that instead of monitoring the prisoners during their yard exercises, you are off in the surveillance room perusing pornographic websites, and whacking off?"

The man's piggy eyes widened a fraction, and then he buzzed us through. "Damn legilimens," He grumbled.

We walked up the hilly, stone path up to the prison proper, and before we entered, Lucius paused on the threshold. "I...I don't think I can go inside," He stammered. "I still have a lot of nightmares about this place, love."

I cupped his cheek, and made him look at me. "But you have me now, my love," I assured him. "And I won't let anything happen to you, that's a promise."

Lucius kissed me softly. "My brave little lioness. I know, it's just...I wish that I did not have to go back in there. Once you're inside, you will understand. It's worse than this bleak landscape, far worse."

I took Lucius's hand in mine and kissed it. "Yes, so let me be strong for you, my angel. Come, I will be by your side, and I'm not leaving your side ever."

Lucius nodded, and walked with leaden feet inside of the prison. Inside the foyer, I began to understand Lucius's misgivings about wanting to come back to a place that still made him tremble with fear at night on occasion.

The aurors on duty put us through the security checkpoint, and I hid Severus's wand on my person in a very secret space on me. If there was one thing my late husband taught me, it was to always be armed, always for a possible attack by dark wizards and witches; it was his reasoning behind giving me his wand in his will, rather than allowing himself to be buried with it where it was no use to anybody.

The screams and howls from the inmates were eerie and got steadily louder as we used the elevator lift to go up four floors to where Draco's cell was located. Lucius paused at the third cell down from the right, and grabbed the bars of the cell as if he wanted to tear them apart.

I laid my hand on his shoulder, and asked, "Lucius? What's wrong?"

That same haunted look was in his eyes, and he nodded to the empty cell. "This cell was mine. I came here dressed in my finest deatheater robes, and they threw me in here as if I was a piece of garbage." He choked back a sob. "I...I...Every day I sat here waiting to die, waiting for the dementors to come in here and give me the Kiss. But I had my family to keep me sane, and even then, I still struggle at times to forget this place."

I pulled him into a hug. He embraced me tightly, kissing the top of my head, and crying. I smoothed his hair back from his face, and said gently, but firmly, "Lucius. You have to hold it together now. _Please_. Please hold it together for me. I'm scared of this place too, but we are here to see your son. We need to ask him about his side of the story. Can you please be strong for me until we get out of here?"

Lucius looked down at me, and took a deep breath. "Yes, I can do that. Lead the way, darling."

The guard led the way, and we were ushered inside. "Bang on the door when ya wanna leave," The guard instructed.

Draco's cell was just as bleak and dreary as the rest of the prison, but he was reading a book by a faint candle. He looked at us, and rasped, "Hey Aunt Min, hey dad. I assume you've come here to ask about what happened, right?"

"Yes, we need to know," I said, speaking for Lucius, who didn't seem to be altogether in the present at the moment. I took off my glove that concealed my slightly grayish fingers. "I want to know why you would deliberately curse something you know I would wear!"

Draco shrank back as if I struck him. He began to cry. "I'm _sorry_ , alright?! All I wanted was to protect my wife! Daphne, she...they beat her, Hermione, like bad. They didn't resort to rape, but that's only because she was a pureblood. They took her from the Manor when I was off at work, and sent me an owl with a nasty ransom note. They didn't want money, just your death. They said it was to continue their plan to wipe out Snape's legacy."

"If that is true, then my sons are in danger--"

"Not Brandon, he's in Hogwarts. But Rich? I would worry more about him," Draco argued. "Look, I'm just asking you to forgive me, please. I never wanted you harmed but it was either you or her."

"But you did harm her!" Lucius snarled. "I understand, son, I do, believe me, but Hermione is your family too, and therefore, under your protection. She will soon be my wife, son. Why on Earth would you even think of harming a member of your family?"

Draco sneered. "Oh, gee. I dunno, dad, maybe it's because I love my damn wife! Yeah, you clearly love Hermione, and yeah, I was jealous as hell that you paid more attention to a witch half your age than take an interest in _my_ life, but you did the same thing by giving the blood transfusions to save your fiancee's life, so you have no room to judge me."

Lucius looked stunned by his son's words. He sighed. "You're right, I don't. But it will take some time for me and Hermione to forgive you. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded, his face solemn. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. As far as I know, they're hiding out at the Riddle House. I really don't know any more than that."

I scanned Draco's mind and when I discovered that he was being truthful, I hugged him. He broke into heaving sobs as he hugged me back. I pulled back and kissed his forehead, even though it was dirty.

"Thank you, Draco," I said. "Thank you for telling us the truth."

Lucius hugged his son, and they exchanged something I couldn't make out, but both wizards were smiling as Lucius stood. Lucius banged on the steel door to be let out.

Draco called to me, and I said, "Yes, Draco?"

"Be careful out there...mom."  
"You too..son."

I left Draco in that cell and it was one of the hardest walks of my life, because I wanted to free him so badly. But I would see to it that Draco would have company before long, and hopefully, my husband's murderers would get their just desserts at long last.

When we were given our wands back, and we were able to apparate back home to Prince Manor, I showed Lucius where I hid Severus's wand in my bedroom.

His blue eyes widened in shock, and said, "That didn't hurt in there? Please tell me that You could walk."

I laughed. "Oh my gods, Lucius. I had two children, a wand inside of me is not that big of a deal. Besides, it felt...kind of nice, actually."

Lucius chuckled. "Oh, did it now? Maybe I should put mine in there to even out the odds."

I giggled. He took out his wand and made to stick me with it, but I skirted out of the way, laughing all the while. We chased each other around my bedroom until he caught me around my waist and tackled me to the bed. He attacked me with kisses, and I attacked him back, playfully grappling with each other. We soon took to snuggling one another, and kissing lazily until dinnertime.

Dinner was spent in relative quiet as we both had a lot on our minds. Lucius was still reeling over seeing Azkaban again, and I was reeling from what Draco had done to me. Even if he did not cast the Tou Jours Pur Curse on my engagement ring himself, he was still responsible for putting me in the hospital to begin with. I could have died! It was a lot to take in, and yet, I couldn't bring myself to hate him.

When dinner was over, Lucius met me at the door. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to stay?" I asked. "This house has thirty bedrooms. I'm sure that you could keep away from me for one night."

Lucius kissed me. "As much as I want to, I can't. Not until we are married. But I will dream of you."

"I will dream of you too, my angel," I said, stroking his cheek. Lucius pressed his lips to mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, nipping along my bottom lip until our tongues met. His hands stroked my ass through my skirt, and he ground his growing hardness against my core, making me moan.

"Are you sure you can't stay?"  
"No, but I have to."  
"Pity." I pulled away from him. "Good night, Lucius."

"Good night, Hermione."

I watched him leave, and I went back inside my house. I got ready for bed and slept fitfully feeling utterly unfulfilled, and needing some kind of release. I dug in my nightstand drawer and pulled out my Rabbit. I turned it on, and the buzzing sounds of the vibrator were loud as I quickly brought myself to a fairly decent orgasm. But of course, it was a poor substitute for the real thing, and always would be. Still, I felt like sleeping afterwards, and soon, I was able to fall asleep, and dream of a more pleasant outcome of the evening, and when I woke up, it was with a smile planted firmly on my face...


	19. The Final Showdown: Harry

Seeing the Riddle House, and surrounding grave yard again brought up the memories of Cedric Diggory's death again. 

Ron seemed to sense his distress, and said, "Are you sure you're up for this, Harry? I mean, we have Malfoy with us, and this is like, where Cedric died, right?"

Harry looked at the spot where Lucius Malfoy stood now, and said, "Yeah. He died right where Malfoy is standing now."

Lucius came over to their hiding spot. "They're definitely hiding out in there. I'm not sure what they're doing exactly, but they have someone with them."

"Who?" Ron asked, almost loud enough to be a yell. 

Harry glared at his partner. "Ron, shut up. We can't just go charging in like Gallahad, and...No. Bloody. Way."

The deatheaters had brought out a very familiar ginger haired witch, and she was struggling against her bonds. Harry also saw another prisoner with them, and it was one of Hermione's sons. He had been wearing odd black leather pants, and a mesh black shirt with long sleeves. 

Lucius swore under his breath. "They have Richard," He explained. "And Weasley's daughter."

Harry nodded. "Well, you're the former deatheater, Malfoy. What should we do?"

Malfoy smirked, and Harry didn't like it, because he could see where Draco got the expression. "Just follow my lead," Malfoy ordered. 

He crept along behind Yaxley, and Harry had never seen such stealth, except from Snape. Malfoy froze Yaxley in place, and snapped his neck. His bones made a sickening crack as his neck twisted. This alerted the other deatheaters, and Harry had no choice but to send his team in. He tried to get to Ginny and Richard, but Dolohov was holding a wand to his wife's throat.

"Come out, come out wherever y'are, Potter, 'nless you want yer strawberry tart blasted ta smithereens," Dolohov taunted. 

Harry had no choice but to come out of the shadows. He kept his wand trained on Dolohov, and Malfoy followed suit. "Drop yer wands!"

Malfoy laughed. "You never had it in you to take a life, Anton. What was it the Dark Lord said, 'Dolohov is a better informant than soldier?' "

"Shut up, blood traitor!" Dolohov screeched. "You're the one fucking that mudblood."

"Oh? I was not aware that you were privy to my personal life on such a level," Lucius taunted. Harry barely caught Malfoy's subtle signal to flank the deatheaters in a pincer move. He understood then what Lucius was doing: keep the leader talking so that he was not aware of what else was going on. It was a clever strategy. Lucius continued to keep Dolohov talking. 

"...So, let's settle this like men, Anton, you and me," Lucius said genially. "You and me in a duel. You kill me, you win and continue with your little cult. I win, and I get to avenge my cousin."

"Fine, but your aurors don't help."  
"Deal."

Ron got Ginny to safety, and Harry was going to get Richard to safety, but he argued. "Give me my wand, Potter. I need to get in there and avenge my father. I know you don't get it--"

"No, I do," Harry decided then and there. "And I'll be right there with you, man. I owe that to a man who did whatever he could to protect me and my friends while I was in school."

Richard flashed him a very Snape smirk. "Yeah, dad was a prick, but he was a heroic one, that was for sure. Now, let's go kick some ass."

Harry grinned. They both stepped out training their wands on the enemy. Lucius and Dolohov were firing hexes and curses at one another, but it was clear that Dolohov was tiring. Harry and Richard joined in, and the three of them made a strong united front against one deatheater. 

A killing curse was fired and it struck Dolohov dead center in the chest. Then Richard proceeded to punch the deatheater's face in until it was a bloody pulp. He cried, and Harry had never seen such naked grief in his life. 

Lucius went to the young Snape, and he hugged him tightly, sobbing out his grief. Ginny joined them, and after a long time, he let Ginny and Lucius lead him back to Harry. 

"Am I going to be prosecuted for using the killing curse, Potter?" Richard asked. 

Technically, he should have been arrested and carted off to Azkaban, but he couldn't bring himself to arrest Snape's son for avenging his father's death.

"What killing curse?" Harry winked. "I didn't see one being cast, did you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius Malfoy smirked. "No, I sure did not. May we go, Mr. Potter?"

"Wait!" Ginny called. Harry wondered what his wife was going to do, but he didn't have to wonder long, because she threw her arms around Richard and hugged him tightly. 

"I'm so sorry about Sheila, Rich," She cried. "I know you cared about her."

Richard sighed, and then said something to her that Harry couldn't quite make out, but he handed her a business card. She blushed, and she said, "...I will, um, certainly think about it."

"Good, I think you would fit right in," Richard chuckled. "Well, maybe not Potter, but you? Oh yeah, I see you liking it, and don't worry, it's all anonymous."

Ginny blushed, and hugged him again. She came over to Harry's side, and after everyone disapparated away, he asked her about the business card.

"He was just offering a membership at his club to us," Ginny said, blushing. "Well, he said I would fit in more with the lifestyle, but I told him that I would think about it. McNair killed his collared sub, so that was why he was so worked up about Dolohov earlier."

Harry had no clue what the words 'collared,' and 'sub,' meant, but he sure as hell didn't like the way his wife was looking at Snape's son as they talked about 'scenes,' and the like. But what was more disturbing was that Ginny knew exactly what Richard Snape was talking about as they talked. 

When they got home, Harry had tons of paperwork to file away in his office, especially because the amount of deatheaters that were actually arrested was half. Yaxley and Dolohov were dead. Severus Snape was avenged at last. Malfoy had proven to be a damned good informant, and he literally killed one of his former allies in order to get his team in there to get the hostages out of harm's way. Harry rubbed at his tired, dry eyes, and went to bed. Ginny cuddled with him, but after that night being kidnapped by deatheaters, she was never really the same any more, and he knew that it all had to do with Snape's handsome son Richard....


	20. A Minor Squabble: Hermione

When Lucius apparated home with Richard, I already had Brandon and his family over at the Prince Manor. I hugged my son, and he was only able to talk being kidnapped, and his girlfriend being killed before she could get her wand out to defend herself.

"Well, I'm so glad that you're now alright," I said to him. I noticed that Richard was grinning knowingly, and I asked, "But there is more isn't there? Please don't make me guess."

Richard shrugged his shoulders. "There's not much to say, mom. Except that during my kidnapping, I kinda started crushing on your friend from school, Ginny--"

I sighed in exasperation. "She's married, Rich! You shouldn't pursue her."

"Why not, mom? Her husband bores her in the bedroom," Richard argued. "And from what I was able to sense from her, she loves the guy, but he slaves away at the Ministry for her liking. She would be--"

"Trouble, that's what she would be!" I argued, putting my hands on my hips. "I don't know how things are between Harry and Ginny in their personal lives, but I can tell you that if you pursue her, I won't approve of it."

Richard narrowed his eyes, and I hated how his amber eyes shone with anger and resentment as he held in what he really wanted to say to me.

I stared him right down, and said sternly, "Go right ahead and say what you want to say to me, son. Because I guarantee that it needs to be said."

Richard looked like he was fighting an inner battle with himself, but then he glared at me, and shouted, "Fine! I'll spit it out! When the fuck have you _ever_ approved of me, or my lifestyle choices?! I'm so sorry that all of us cannot live in your little orderly, scholastic world, mom. I'm not dad, and I sure as hell am not Brandon with his cushy job at Hogwarts teaching in the same boring ass job dad did for years. I can't be the son who gives you the grandkids, or stable future mom. I just can't! I have a good life mom, and I make a good living. It may not be a lifestyle you like or agree with, but it's _my_ life! Mine! Why can't you just let me live my life how I want to? Why??"

I stifled my urge to get emotional. I know that Richard hated that I was a lot like Severus in that way, but I could not let my emotions control me, I was no longer a Gryffindor, after all.

"I _do_ let you live your life, son," I replied. "I let Brandon live his life as well. What I do _not_ care for is your lifestyle. You are my son, Richard. From the moment both of you were born, I have loved you both fiercely, and I have tried every day to be the best mother that I could be. Why do you think that I call you once a week to see how you are? Or just to text you to say that I love you? I'm doing it to show that I love you."

"You still judge me. You don't even understand the culture--"

"I don't _have_ to!" I snapped. "If you knew what bullshit the deatheaters did to me you would never _dare_ suggest I even try that depraved lifestyle. Oh, and if you think me and your father were all vanilla and rainbows, you have another thing coming. Why do you think he never disapproved of your business?"

Richard's eyes widened in shock. "Um, I don't think I want to know what you and dad did. But I...I had no idea that you were attacked like that in the war, mom. I...I'm sorry."

"Save it," I snapped. "You can get out of my house now. I don't think that I want to see you for a while. Go look in the pensieve at Hogwarts, it will give you better idea. Now, get out of my sight."

Richard teared up. "But...but mom..I--"

"Leave, now."  
"Okay."

He left without a second glance, and I didn't see him for a long time after that. I went back to the parlor, where Brandon, Rose, and their daughter Emma was. Emma was playing with her toy Quidditch ball set. She caught the golden snitch, and giggled.

"Oh! You caught it! That's my little seeker!" Rose said excitedly, and began to give little kisses all over her daughter's face.

"Can I hold her?" I asked Rose.  
Rose nodded. I picked up my granddaughter, and tickled her little belly. The baby squealed with delight.

But then she started to get fussy, and I said, "I think that's a sign she's hungry. Does she take the bottle or your breast?"

"Breast," Rose answered. She took a blanket out of her carry bag, and Brandon helped his wife feed their daughter. I smiled fondly on the little family. Severus had helped me in the same way when our sons were little, he was a very progressive, active father when he wasn't teaching at Hogwarts, that was.

Lucius tapped me on the shoulder, and whispered in my ear, "I think we can leave these two to put their little one down for the night."

"Okay, let me say good night to them," I whispered back. I cleared my throat. "I think I'm going to head to bed. Do you two need anything?"

Brandon hugged me. "No, we're good, mom. Me and Rose are going to head out."

"You're not staying the night?"  
"No, I have school."

"Okay." I kissed his cheek, and he followed suit. I then waved at Rose, who was otherwise too occupied with her baby to be able to hug me.

I followed Lucius up the stairs to my bedroom, and we shared a shower. We didn't say anything as we bathed each other, and later held each other in bed. We had no need for words, because we both needed this quiet closeness between us. We soon fell asleep in each other's arms, comforted by the presence of one another. When we said goodbye the next morning after breakfast, we both knew that it was time for us to have our date, and for it to be a way to decompress from everything that has happened in our lives so far. It was going to be the next step on the road of our lives together, and we would follow it together gladly...


	21. Date Night: Hermione

A week after my little spat with Richard, Lucius and I finally were able to apparate to Venice. We decided to go at night, because he said that the city held a special magic all on its own, and lacked less crowds than it did during the daytime hours.

I chose to dress somewhat sexy for the occasion since this was our first night out in a long time. I chose a navy sequined dress with a large slit up the side and while it showed no cleavage, it was still a classy enough dress to go to the ballet, and dinner. I paired this dress with a pair of matching designer strappy heels, and a nice clutch purse that I bought four years ago that would match the dress as well.

  
I hoped that Lucius would like it. He never specified that this was a fancy date, but being a Malfoy, I erred on the side of caution and decided to dress up, because that is what he would do: wear a suit on a date like this.

A sense of nervousness fluttered in my belly as I waited for my date to arrive. When he did, I had one of the house elves send him to me in the parlor. Lucius wore a lovely black suit and black shiny tie. He looked very dashing and handsome as always.

He smiled warmly as I rose to greet him, and he kissed my hand, his blue eyes meeting my amber ones as he looked over my outfit. "You look stunning tonight, darling. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I think so."  
"Good, because I am absolutely famished," Lucius said, taking my hand in his. I shut the door behind me, and we walked hand in hand to the disapparition point. Lucius pulled me to him, and he apparated on the spot, and that was how I arrived in Venice, in his arms.

We landed in a discreet spot in St. Mark's Square. The grand cathedral loomed large in the square, and there were some tourists milling about. But no one took notice of the wizarding couple who soon had a gondola pull up, and got in.

The gondoleer asked where he wanted us to go, and Lucius gave the directions in flawless Italian. The gondoleer nodded, and I smirked as Lucius looked at me.

"What?"

"Of course, you know Italian," I teased. "Is there any language you don't know?"

"Russian and Greek," Lucius replied, shrugging. "Let me guess, you know Russian."

I blushed. "Um, I only know enough to get a guy to go faster while he's pounding into me. Oh, and 'yes', I know that, but nope, nothing more than that. Viktor Krum neglected to teach me more than that."

Lucius laughed. "I almost thought Harry Potter would have been your first. Gingers don't seem to appeal to you."

I giggled. "No, I did the prom thing," I rolled my eyes at Lucius's clueless look at the unfamiliar word, "Muggles call their last school ball their prom. I have no idea why, but yes, I was naughty that night. Let's just say that an abandoned school corridor got a lot of love. Was your wife your first?"

Lucius shook his head. "Hardly. It would have been impossible since she was dating Severus. She was named Valerie, I forget her last name, but she was a brunette with straighter hair than yours, really pretty green eyes. She was a Ravenclaw, actually, very cute."

I sighed. I didn't want to think of Severus, not especially on our big date, but I had to know this one thing about my current man: "Did you love your wife when you know, married her?"

Lucius caught my worried expression, and he kissed my forehead. "No, I did not. Nor did she love me. But it certainly changed after Draco was born, of course."

I relaxed a little. "I'm sorry that I asked. I just had to know. I loved Severus for years, but I had no clue until the Battle of Hogwarts. I thought that it was some silly crush, and how could he love me? But after I used the time turner to save him in the boat house, and I disapparated us to safety, I realized that I loved him. I nursed him back to health, and things happened from there."

Lucius looked a bit sad, but I made him look at me. "But I know that I love you. Oh, not like him, I can never love anyone the way I love Severus, but just know that I do love you Lucius."

Lucius drew closer to me, and he lowered his lips to mine. I kissed him back, deepening the kiss. We broke the kiss for air, and we rested our foreheads against each other.

The gondoleer stopped, and cleared his throat. He reached his hand out to be paid. I paid with muggle money, knowing that he would have no clue how to use wizarding currency. Lucius helped me out of the gondola, and we walked a block before we got to a restaurant that resembled a winery instead of a typical restaurant.

Lucius opted for an outdoor table, and he ordered for us. The moon rose over the Mediterranean, and I could see the Doge's palace in the farthest distance. The moonlight over the ocean was gorgeous.

When the champagne arrived, Lucius let the waiter pour us the first glass. He lifted it, and said, "To our bright future, which begins tonight."

"Amen to that," I agreed, clicking my glass against his. We both drank, and very soon, our order arrived. Lasagne Bolognese for me, and some kind of spaghetti dish for himself.

We kept sharing our order, and made small talk. I expressed a desire to go back to Hogwarts to teach Transfiguration, since Professor McGonagall expressed a desire for me to take over her post when she retired.

"If it's truly what you want to do then go ahead, I won't stand in your way," Lucius encouraged.

"You...you wouldn't stop me," I said surprised. I had almost expected him to have me be a spoiled rich man's wife forever. "I amost expected you to demand that I devote all my time to kids and such."

Lucius laughed, shaking his head. "Hermione, we have an army of paid house elves. You can do whatever the hell you want careerwise, I honestly could care less. I will support you no matter what you want to do. Neither of have to work, actually, but if it will make you happy, I support it."

I reached across the table to hold his hand, and he took it, lifting it to his lips. "Thank you. I was afraid for a moment there to ask," I confessed. "You kind of give off this impression that I'm expected to just stay home and raise our kids while you go off to the Ministry to work."

Lucius sipped his champagne. "I know you would never be fulfilled otherwise if you weren't proactive. I meant what I said that I want to be good for you."

I dabbed at my eyes delicately with my cloth napkin to stop the happy tears. "I know. You are good for me, Lucius. So, what's next on the itinerary for this date?"

"Ballet, and possibly a nightly stay in a lavish hotel suite," Lucius suggested. "How does that sound to you, darling?"

I blushed at the implications of what he was suggesting, but I no longer cared about proprieties. We were both adults in this, and it was time that we stopped skirting around the issue of should we, or should we not make love? Tonight felt right, and as I gave my consent to the rest of the evening's activities, we both could feel the romantic tension burning between us.

We checked into a beautiful lavish suite, and when we were finally alone in our room, that was when things picked up to a fever pitch between us as we began to kiss passionately, and we were both lost to our pent up love and desire for each other at long last...


	22. Date Night Pt. 2: Hermione

Lucius broke the kiss and said hoarsely, "Are you sure, love?"

"Yes," I breathed. "Please touch me, Lucius."

Lucius grinned knowingly. "Oh, I'm going to be doing a lot more than that, little lioness, trust me."

He circled around me, and lifted my hair off to the side so he could unzip the back of my dress. He kissed my neck as he unzipped me slowly, as he pulled me flush to his body. He began to kiss my back, while unsnapping my strapless bra off, and sliding that off me as well. He ran his hands along the sides of my waist as he pushed my dress off the rest of the way.

For some reason, he left my panties on, and I was about to protest, but he said, "Shhh..no words but your sounds of pleasure. I have longed to hear them for a long time."

I stepped out of my dress, and turned to face him. I un tied his tie, and took off his blazer. I then unbuttoned his shirt, making sure to kiss down his chest. Lucius kicked off his shoes, and I undressed him the rest of the way. Our eyes met, and he plunged his hands into my hair, and kissed me passionately while lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around him, and he laid me down on the bed.

He unbuckled my heels, and kissed my feet tenderly one by one. He then removed my thigh high stockings, peppering my legs with kisses. He moved up my legs and parted them with his knee. I knew what was coming, but I still felt excited by it, because we had never done this before.

Lucius kissed along my hips and slowly slid my knickers off of me. I lifted my butt so he could slide them off easier.

"Gods, you're beautiful. Are you ready for me?" He asked, his voice husky with desire.

I nodded. "Good, because I don't plan on stopping."

He dipped his head between my thighs, and began to thoroughly, but slowly eat me out. I plunged my hands in his hair as he expertly circled my little bead of pleasure with his tongue, while sliding first one finger into me, and then another.

"Oh, gods...Lucius...yess." I gasped. He pumped his fingers inside of me, stretching me deliciously as he teased and soon had my body coming undone. I surrendered to it, and felt my body shudder and tremble as I reached my climax. Lucius then began to kiss and lick up my body. He suckled first one breast, and then the other before returning to my lips. We kissed for a bit before he broke the kiss to fit himself to my entrance.

We both gasped at the sensation as I wrapped my legs around him, moving with his thrusts. He pulled almost all of the way out and then slammed back into me, over and over, causing a delicious friction between us.

I soon took over and rode him hard and fast. Lucius sat up, and we held one another close as we moved as one. He took over then, positioning me on all fours, and then he took me fast until we were both drenched in sweat and soon we were reaching our climax's at almost the same time.

Lucius collapsed against me, and pulled me with him. Both of us were breathing heavily as we came down off of our highs. The wait had definitely been worth it, but it was clear that we needed to be married to keep this going between us, because our connection, and chemistry was so electric.

"You're a firecracker, love," Lucius teased, kissing my cheek. "I suspected that you were, but you really surprised me tonight."

I giggled. I turned to face him, and said, "In my defense, I haven't had sex since before my husband died, so there you go."

"Poor you."  
"Git."  
"Yes, but yours."  
"Of course. Always."

Lucius yawned. "Well, do you want to wash off? I never like to go to bed smelling of sex after the deed."

I yawned in response. "Yes, I'll get the bed. You go draw us a bath, I know this suite has a jet tub."

Lucius kissed me, getting up, and giving me a lovely view of his firm ass as he got up. Most muggle men his age would start to look less appealing, but since magical people age slower than muggles, Lucius would look sexy for years yet. I cast a few cleaning spells about the room, starting with the bed. I even remade it, because I hate sleeping on messy, untidy beds.

I then went into the bathroom where Lucius had lit all of the available candles in the room. I got into the tub with him, and he pulled me into his arms. We stayed that way for a long time in the bath, just enjoying each other's company. We smiled at one another, and as we kissed softly, we silently showed what we felt for one another deep down inside. What need was there for words?

We bathed, and got ready for bed, deciding to sleep in the nude. I slept in Lucius's arms, feeling at complete peace for the first time in a very long time. That was, until I felt Severus's presence in the room with me.

" _Hermione_ ," I heard him whisper in my mind. " _Come meet me out on the balcony."_

My eyes fluttered open, and I nearly screamed as I saw a ghostly apparition of Severus in the room with me. He was wearing his infamous black robes that I knew so well from my school days. I got up out of bed, careful to not wake Lucius, and Severus's eyes widened for a moment before maintaining his usual stoic expression.

He floated out on to the balcony, and I followed, not sure what his shade wanted of me, but I had a feeling that it was something important, indeed; so I followed, and relished this precious time with my first, real love, rather than question it as was always my nature...


	23. Finding Closure And Purpose: Hermione

The balmy breezes off of the Mediterranean felt cool as I stepped out on to the hotel balcony, only my steps felt like they were floating on air. I looked down and realized that I wasn't in my physical body. Severus looked out on the skyline of Venice, and his face looked pensive and sad, so sad, although someone who did not know him would assume that he was being cold and stoic.

"Why are you here, Severus?" I asked. "I...I mean, I'm happy to see you, but I'm trying to move on with things."

Severus sighed heavily, and turned to face me. "I know you are, and I'm not jealous. I have no right to be, but I..." He stepped towards me and caressed my cheek. It felt like a whisper of breeze against my cheek. "I had to see you. One last time. I have to ask you if you could go back, would you save me?"

I looked up at him. "I have no time turners, no one does, remember? They were destroyed years ago my fifth year at Hogwarts when I helped Harry at the Ministry of Magic. Why are you asking me? You told me to remarry, and be with your cousin, you said..."

Severus began to tear up, and he lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "I see," He cried. "You love him, don't you?"

"Y-Yes. But not like I love you."

"I know. I find myself not wanting to go to the afterlife completely. Somehow, I know that if I do, you will incessantly ask me why," He teased mildly. "My darling know it all."

"Cantankerous dungeon bat. _My_ dungeon bat," I replied.

Severus laughed in that quiet way of his I have always loved. He kissed me softly. "Thank you, Hermione. For all that you have done for me over the years. For loving me, and making me feel like the luckiest wizard alive. For our sons. I cannot be more surprised, and honored to have had sons with a witch who loved me for me. I just wish that we had had more time together."

"You died a hero, my love," I said. "A true hero. But I will always love you. My heart will always belong to you."

There was a light coming towards us, a blinding light, and Severus looked at it with resignation. He appeared more materialized then, more there, as the light approached us. I flung myself into his arms, and he held me tightly. He lowered his lips to mine, and it was like a fire had been lit between us. He poured all of his love, passion, and devotion to me into the kiss, and the kiss tasted salty as we were both crying.

  
The light surrounded us all around, but none of that mattered as his mouth claimed mine in a kiss that took my breath away.

Finally, he drew back, and he said softly, "Decide, my darling lioness. There are time turners in the world. Things can be changed so that I can be with you. I almost died once at Hogwarts. I do not wish to leave you, but if you do decide to move on, know that my love will always be with you, no matter what."

"I know. I love you, Severus Snape. You were my first, true love," I cried. "I shall never forget you."

He kissed my hands. "Nor I you. I love you, Hermione Snape."

He stepped away from me, and walked to the light. Severus was gone, and I had no choice but to go back inside and go back to bed. I walked into the hotel suite, and saw my physical body lying naked beside Lucius Malfoy. I smoothed back a piece of blonde hair from Lucius's handsome face...

....

Time turners...time travel. Yes, I had done it all throughout third year to get a start on college credits that school year. It had included Advanced Potions, and it was where I began to slowly, and steadily fall in love with the handsome potions master, because there were many projects where Severus had to work one on one with each student. The class had not been as big, maybe seven other students besides myself, but with each touch, every quiet word of instruction, my crush for him became almost unbearable, and I had never said a word to my friends about it.

But it wasn't until that fateful night where Nagini, Voldemort's pet anaconda, almost killed him that I realized that I not only just liked and respected him as a teacher, but I loved him as a man. I had watched him die, kissing him once, and my friends had dragged me out of there. I saw the pensieve memories he wanted to show Harry in Dumbledore's office, and I made a decision to use the time turner to save the man I loved secretly.

I used the time turner, and quickly located anti-venom potions that worked well against snakes, and apparated to the boat house. I made sure Voldemort had left, and Severus had looked up at me, and saw the vials in my hands.

"Well, don't just stand there gawking girl, give them to me, or I will bleed out," He croaked, his voice raspy.

I fed him the potions, and his neck wound closed up when I made him drink the blood replenisher potion I had made at The Burrow before Fleur's wedding.

He breathed a little easier, and asked, "Why are you here, Miss. Granger? I saw Potter and Weasley leave earlier."

"I...I want to help you."  
"Hm...A partial truth," Severus mused. "But I will take it. Help me up, we have to get out of here. If Riddle finds out I'm still alive, he won't hesitate to kill me twice."

I got my arm underneath his, and I felt myself go hot and cold having to touch him. We staggered out of the boathouse like some drunken couple, and he was able to stand a little bit to be able to disapparate. He turned on the spot, and I held on tight as he took us to Spinners End. I quickly got him on to one of the nasty, dilapidated sofas in the living room, and began the arduous task of taking care of him until he healed.

On the fourth week, he demanded to know why I saved him, and I confessed that it was because I loved him.

He chuckled lightly and confessed, "Thank Merlin, I thought I was the only one. I love you too, witch. Come here."

I sat by his bed, and that was when he kissed me for the first time. The kiss evolved into...something else where we had a wild, explosive night of lovemaking in celebration. After that, things fell into their natural order and we eventually married, and had our two sons...

....

Could I really save him again? Would he even listen to me if I told him not to go with Harry to try and take down Dolohov's gang? Harry nearly died that night. Could I do that to Ginny? Have her husband, and my best friend, (and very brief lover), die in my husband's place? I did not know as I looked down at myself sleeping, my head resting on Lucius's chest as it rose and fell with each breath he exhaled. I loved Lucius, it was true, but if there was a chance, however minute, I would take it.

I touched my sleeping self, and that was when I felt myself go into my physical self, and I woke up the next morning with a purpose and a mission I had never felt before. But first, I needed to go see Harry again. Surely, he could help me, and if not, I would go to Draco. But I would not give up, I had to do this, for Severus...


	24. Going To The Ministry: Hermione

When I told Lucius my plans after he dropped me off at the Prince Manor, he looked sad but not entirely surprised.

"Are you sure that you want to chance it, love?" He asked. "You know how stubborn Severus could be if he felt that he had to do something."

I looked down at Severus's sleek black wand then back at him. "I know, but I want you to come with me anyway."

Lucius shook his head. "I can't. I love you, Hermione but it will be too painful to see you with him, feeling what I do for you."

He moved to walk away from me, but I held his hand, and he paused on the steps. "Please, Lucius. If he refuses to listen to me, even after I show him my memories, I will gladly marry you as we planned."

Lucius thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Alright. But if he agrees to not go on that mission with Potter, then I will use the time turner to go back and save Narcissa. I will also do more to save you from Bellatrix."

My eyes went wide with the realization of what was about to happen. "You...you would really do that for me?"

Lucius cupped my face with his hands. "Darling, I would do anything to ensure your happiness. Even if it is a long shot, I will make sure that you have Severus back, you have my word."

He moved to kiss me, and I kissed him back. I ran my fingers through his long blonde hair and he kissed me longingly. He pulled away, and said, "Well, do you want to change or go in that lovely evening dress of yours?"

I looked down at my gown, and blushed. "Just let me throw on something business-like."

I rushed up to my room, and changed into a sleek gray suit, and fixed my makeup. I magically did my hair in a nice up do that framed my face in a flattering way. Lucius transfigured less formal wizard robes and we walked arm in arm to the disapparition point.

When we got to the Ministry of Magic, we openly held hands, and employees and visitors stared at us in naked shock. We went to one of the lifts, and we were mercifully alone. Lucius winked at me, and all of a sudden, his lips were glued on to mine as he unzipped his pants, and lifted up my skirt to push aside my lace knickers.

I wrapped my legs around him as he slid his cock in me. My back hit the wall as he thrust hard into me. I cried out as he moved faster and faster inside of me, his hips pounding me into the wall of the elevator with each rough thrust as we kissed passionately. He soon shuddered as he bit my neck, giving me one last thrust as he reached his orgasm, filling me with his warm seed.

He soon pulled out of me, and he cast, "Scourgify."

We were instantly cleaned up, and he tucked his wand away. "Sorry. I just had to have you one last time," He apologized. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I kissed him, straightening my pencil skirt. "No, of course not. I'm not as fragile as you think I am. I liked it. If I go back with you, we can fuck in even more stranger places, how about that?"

Lucius laughed. "That's a deal."

The lift informed us that it was approaching the auror offices. "Well, this is our stop. Let's go see if Harry is of a mood to help us."

"And if he is not?"

"Well, then I am going to see Draco," I informed him. "Surely, he knows of some shady people who deal in rare magical objects."

Lucius grinned. "Of course. Well, lead the way, little lioness, and let's see how this whole thing pans out."

I walked to the main office door, and strolled up to Harry's secretary, a nice, but ditzy witch by the name of Zoe.

She was filing her pink coffin shaped nails, and when she saw us, she gasped in surprise. "Oh! Madame Snape! Mr. Malfoy. Wh-What can I do for you both?"

"I need to see Mr. Potter. Is he in?"  
"Let me check."

She got on the office phone, and spoke to Harry. "Uh huh...yeah...I will tell her."

She grinned. "He will see just you, Madame Snape. I dunno why he like wants to be so rude."

"Are you okay with waiting?" I asked Lucius.

"Yes, I will be fine."

I kissed him, and of course, this drew a shocked gasp from the secretary. Lucius let me go, and I went into Harry's plush, but messy office.

Harry was scrawling a department memo when he looked up, and said happily, "Mione'! Come here, come here!"

I hugged him, and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Please sit down," He said, offering me a chair. I sat down, crossing my legs at the knee. He occasionally glanced at my legs, a brief reminder that we were lovers a handful of times while on the run.

Harry fixed his signature round glasses, and asked, "What can I do for you, Hermione? It has to be damned important if you're bringing Malfoy with you."

I shrugged. "He is technically my fiance, so why wouldn't I bring him with me? But I don't want to hear your stupid judgments about Lucius Malfoy, Harry. I came here to ask a favor."

Harry let out a pent up breath. "I'm listening."

"I need to know if you have a time turner," I explained, and then launched into my crazy story of seeing my late husband's shade in Venice after my date with Lucius. When I was done with my story, Harry sat back in silence for a long time before answering.

"I confiscated a few from deatheaters I tracked down and arrested," Harry admitted. "But it sounds daft your story. Shades don't often come to loved ones--"

"Unless their connection was really close," I finished for him. "I know, Harry. I know how how it sounds, but it happened. I..." I choked back a sob. "I...I have to try, don't you understand? Oh, I love Lucius, he would be a good husband, but--"

"You love Snape more," Harry interjected. "Yes, I know. I could get in a lot of trouble for helping you mess with time like this. I mean, I have loved ones too that I would love to save: Sirius, my parents, Lupin, Tonks, hell even Mad Eye Moody. But it was their time, and nothing can change that, and you shouldn't--"

"Shouldn't what?!" I snapped. "I shouldn't try to save my husband's life?! I know you loathe Severus, you have for years, but this is hate on a whole new level, Harry. It was _not_ his fucking time to die! He only went on your mission because Dolohov and his gang were too dangerous on your own, and you needed someone with the Dark Mark to get inside their lair, so don't give me that it was his time bullshit, because it wasn't! Five years, Harry. I have been without the man I love for five _years_. Now tell me, is there anything I would not do to ensure that my son's father comes back to me safe and sound?"

I was leaning over Harry's desk with Severus's wand in my hand, pointing it at his neck. Harry looked absolutely terrified of me in that moment.

"I...Okay, okay! I will help you!" Harry yelled. "But it's a long shot, and he may not agree to what you want. I trust you know that."

I relaxed and tucked my husband's wand away on my person. "I do," I sat back down, crossing my legs. "Now, can we please have the time turners?"

Harry opened up his desk drawer and took out two time turner boxes. "I have ten others in the evidence vault, but please, _please_ do not let security catch you with those," Harry warned. "I could lose my job just aiding you like this."

I slipped the two time turners into my enchanted black clutch purse that I put an undetectable extension charm on, like all of my suit cases and purses.

I closed it with a snap. Harry came around to my side of his desk, and said, "Good luck, Hermione. I hope you get your happy ending. I really, really do. You two deserve it."

Harry and I shared a brief kiss as I left his office. There was no passion to it, but it was his way of saying 'I love you, be safe.' I nodded, and Lucius stood.

I gave nothing away on my face as we left the Ministry, but when we apparated back to Prince Manor, I took out the two time turners.

Lucius put his own time turner on, but I extended the chain and threw it around us both. I flipped the rings back five years, and as we went back in time, I could see Spinners End as it was five years ago: liveable but old, and in need of more repairs. Past Lucius had apparated away, and so it was our turn to go inside. I knew where Severus would be: in his potions lab. He loved to go there as a quiet place to think.

I cleared my throat, and Severus looked at me with surprise. "Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought you were at Prince Manor."

"I need to tell you something about that mission you're going to do with Harry," I said carefully. "I need to tell you that it's dangerous, and I...I don't want to lose you again."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Again? What is this nonsense? Has my know it all become a Seer over night?"

"No, but I used a time turner and in my time, you die," I explained. "You order me in your will to marry Lucius Malfoy, and while I have not yet, I wanted to try to prevent you from dying at Dolohov's hands."

"Is he here?"  
"Yes."  
"Then by all means, get him."

I found Lucius at the top of the stairs, and said, "It's okay, Lucius. You can come down now."

Lucius told his side of the story, and Severus examined our memories fully with legilimency before he lapsed into a long silence, ruminating on what he had learned.

"Are you sure that you want to go on this mission, Lucius?" Severus finally asked. "You know that it will be dangerous."

Lucius nodded. "I know, and I'm willing to take that risk."

Severus hugged his cousin, and said, "You take care of yourself, you crazy git. I will go with Hermione to Prince Manor to stand guard there. Will Draco be joining us?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes, he already agreed to it beforehand. May I say goodbye to Hermione before you two leave?"

"Of course. Take as long as you need," Severus said, going back up the stairs to the kitchen that was his mother's domain for years before her death.

When we were alone, Lucius took off his time turner, and said, "I want you to keep this safe. It is a rare thing, and I want you to have it."

"What about Narcissa?"

Lucius kissed my forehead as he pulled me into his arms. "Sometimes, just sometimes, you have to make sacrifices for the ones you love. Hermione, I love you, and if I have to die tonight, then so be it. But just being with you has brought me more happiness than I have ever felt in my life. I'm glad that you have Severus again, but just know that I will always love you forever."

I couldn't keep the tears back as I embraced him, kissing him as desperately as a drowning man seeking air. He kissed me back, and let me go. He left me then, and went upstairs; that was how Severus found me, sitting in the middle of his potions lab sobbing for the second love of my life.

He wordlessly took me in his arms, and I sobbed my eyes out, as he hugged me, not saying a word.

"Feel better?" He asked me.

I wiped at my tears. "Loads. Thank you. Take me home where I belong."

Severus grinned. "Of course, my lioness. With pleasure."

We left at the disapparition point, and went back home, and events happened along their natural course as it should have been. But this time, I had my true love, and husband, and in my heart I knew that I had made the best choice possible for all of our sakes...


	25. Vow Renewals: Hermione

After Harry Potter died by Dolohov and his thugs, a lavish funeral was held, and the entire wizarding world mourned Harry's death for a year. The Malfoy family was once again raised to the status it was before Voldemort destroyed their reputation. Severus was able to see Emma in the hospital when she was born, and Lucius had started dating Luna Lovegood, which was a weird choice, but I did not begrudge Lucius his happiness.

Severus and I agreed to have a small vow renewal ceremony to celebrate our wedding anniversary. All of our family and friends were invited, of course, and it became this large affair at the fully restored Prince Manor.

I woke up that morning excited, and sublimely happy. Ginny knocked on the bedroom door, and she wore a rather intriguing black silk and metal collar with her dark green gown. She also sported a small baby bump, and I wondered when Ginny got pregnant.

"Ugh, you're still in bed?!" She groaned. "Get up! Everyone is freaking waiting for you to get your ass in a dress and outside in the gardens."

I laughed, and tossed a pillow at her. "Yes, _mom_. By the way, since when did you jump on the baby wagon, Gin'?"

Ginny blushed, and touched her collar. "Well, um...Rich and I. He and I kind of got together when I visited him in the States. I soon learned how much of a submissive I was, and we hit it off. I've been wearing his collar for a month now."

I shook my head. "And you sure that you want to live like that? Being under my son's control like that?"

Ginny sighed in exasperation. "I don't expect you to understand, Hermione. But he makes me feel safe and protected, and I love him."

"Hey, I'm not judging," I soothed. "But I'm happy for you both. It's just not a normal lifestyle."

"Yeah, but let's go, we have a vow renewal to get to," Ginny changed the subject.

I put on my gown, a lovely white silk couture gown that had delicate flowers along my bust line, and gave me a lovely feminine shape that was old fashioned in just the way that Severus would love.

  
I even loved that it had a very slight train on the back, because I was not coming into this an unwed, virginal girl. My last gown was ornate and had an almost cathedral length train, and was off the shoulders, and heavily beaded. I had thought of putting it back on to pay homage to our first wedding, but decided a new dress that was less formal and voluminous would work better for this occasion.

After my hair and makeup was done, I slipped my white ballet flats on, and walked down the main grand staircase where Lucius waited for me. He looked ridiculously handsome, of course, in his dark suit.

He kissed my hand and said, "You look beautiful, Hermione. Are you ready?"

"Yes, of course."  
"Good."

Lucius escorted me out of the French doors and into the gardens. Soft music started to play as I made my way down the aisle. Severus wore formal black wizard robes, and his black eyes sparkled with love as he looked upon me in my new dress.

Our eyes met, and I barely paid attention to Lucius putting my hand in Severus's hand as a symbol of him literally handing me over to my husband.

The muggle priest, a balding, skinny man asked, "Are you two ready?"

"Yes, Father," Severus said. "Please continue."

The priest launched into a brief sermon, and then he had us turn to one another.

"Severus," I began, tearing up. "I never thought to be able to come here and renew our vows. But I vow to love and honor only you. I vow to be there for you, for our children, and on this day I strengthen my bond to you, always."

Severus smiled warmly. "Hermione, when I saw in your memories that we lost one another, I could not live my life without you. I therefore vow here and now to be there for you no matter what. I will be your calm in the storm, your sanctuary in the chaos of life, and I vow to love you, and only you for the rest of my days."

The priest then said, "Do you wish to change out your rings for new ones?"

We shook our heads. He then continued, "Then by all the power invested in me, under God, I now strengthen your bond as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

"Gladly," Severus quipped, and cupped my face with his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I responded, and then pulled away. Severus chuckled, "We can pick this up later."

"Hmm...Extra credit?"  
Severus winked. "Sounds good to me, Mrs. Snape."

Richard rose from his seat, and to everyone's shock, knelt at Ginny's feet, and said, "Ginny. My little Scarlett, my dearest love. I know that we talked about a wedding, but I was wondering if you would do me the greatest honor by marrying me here and now?"

"Richard..." Ginny breathed as Richard took out a diamond marquise solitaire from his jacket pocket. Ginny stared at it, and then tackled my son to the ground shouting, "Yes! Yes! Yesss!"

Richard laughed. "Okay, firebird, I get it! Now, get up, it's our wedding day."

Me and Severus sat next to Lucius and Luna, and I whispered to Severus, "Did you know about this?"

"No idea," Severus confessed.  
"Well, it's a pleasant surprise."  
"I agree."

We watched as my second son got married to one of my oldest friends, and I clapped along with everyone else at the happy couple when Ginny Weasley--Potter became Ginny Snape. The reception was lovely, and it was a bit strange to see my reckless son married at long last, but it was nice to see that it was to Ginny. She would be able to keep my son in line, and he would love her just as fiercely as his father loved me.

When the reception was over, Severus and I relaxed in bed after playing 'detention,' and we snuggled, breathing heavily.

"That was...vigorous."  
"I'm just making up for lost time."  
"Ah. Of course."

"So, how many points did Gryffindor earn, Professor?" I teased.

Severus laughed. "500 points, no question. And how many points did Slytherin earn for its noble service?"

I reached down and grabbed his sizable cock. "Oh, I would say an equal or more amount."

Severus kissed me. "Good. I would so hate to lose points for my House for servicing the rival House."

I socked his arm playfully. "You're terrible. But you're my git, never forget that."

"I would never. I love you completely, my darling know it all," Severus said seriously. "Always."

"Always," I agreed.

As our lips met, our kiss was filled with such promise and love that it took my breath away. For within that love I had found my love, and how it had always been there for me in my time of need, always...

The End


	26. Serving "Detention": Hermione (Bonus Chapter)

"Mrs. Snape, this is most inappropriate attire for my classroom," Severus drawled in his Professor voice.

My breathing immediately hitched as he removed his outer suit jacket. I saw him take out his wand and green silk ropes conjured themselves and tied my wrists to the headboard of our bed.

"I don't know why I'm here, Professor," I played along. "What did I do?"

Severus undressed himself, giving me a sight for sore eyes. "I have seen you eying me salaciously, and I have determined that it is time that you be...punished in a way equal to your crime."

I felt him crawl up the bed, and he began to kiss up my thighs. I wanted to touch him, but it was part of being denied that that thrilled me. He began to suck and lick along my moist folds, circling his tongue just right as he fingered me slowly, and steadily. But as soon as he sucked on my clit, I came apart, crying out his name.

Severus untied me and licked up my body, making sure to nibble each of my nipples as I came down off of my high. Severus then kissed me, and asked, "Are you ready to earn extra credit?"

"Yes, Professor," I giggled.  
He smirked. "Good girl. Get on all fours."

I did, and he slid himself inside of me, kissing along the back of my neck to my shoulder, and back to my lips as he thrust deep inside of me. He grabbed my hips and picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of me for all he was worth. I missed his roughness, gods, I missed it. Our first time had been slow and beautiful, but it was during these role playing scenes where we both liked it rough and tumble.

Soon, we were both losing control as we came almost at the same time, and collapsed on to the bed in an exhausted heap. We didn't say much as we laid in bed snuggled up tight. I thought of losing my husband, and how much my heart ached for him. I would have married Lucius, and been happy with him, but my heart had been lost forever to my first true love, and that made all the difference in the world.

We had a whole wonderful life to live together, children to raise, grandchildren to see grow up and live, and all because of my two angels who were always with me in my time of need, always and forever...

The End


End file.
